Nous méritions mieux
by Angelica R
Summary: [Spoil de toutes les saisons] : Recueil de drabbles et d'OS sur le couple Jaime/Brienne.
1. Le mot crétin n'est probablement pas suf

Nous méritions mieux.

[Spoil de toutes les saisons] : Recueil de drabbles et d'OS sur le couple Jaime/Brienne.

Le mot crétin n'est probablement pas suffisant.

[Post 8x03. UA] : « Bronn le regarda alors comme s'il était le plus grand crétin de l'univers. « Attends un peu, que je vois si je comprends tout. Donc, vous étiez tout les deux là, dans ce château, la nuit juste avant que les morts ne foncent sur vous. C'était la fin du monde, il y avait 100 % de chance pour que vous ne vous en sortiez pas... Et toi, tu n'as _rien tenté _? » » Bronn arrive à Winterfell après la bataille, découvre que Jaime et Brienne ne sont toujours pas ensemble, et décide d'y remédier. Avec le soutien de Tyrion et Podrick. Braime. Humour, un peu d'angst, fluff et crack parce qu'un pairing secondaire a décidé de sortir de nulle part.

**ND'A : Oh, et bien évidemment, L'ÉPISODE 5 N'EST JAMAIS ARRIVE ! Il n'existe pas, il n'est pas canon, ce que vous voulez, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. (Laissez-moi mes illusions.) **

**Et mettons nous aussi d'accord sur le fait que l'épisode 4 non plus n'est jamais arrivé, Missandei est toujours là, Cersei a été vaincue hors-champ au moment où se passe ce texte, Daenerys et Yara ont fini ensemble sur le trône de fer et Jon s'est barré dans le Nord avec Tormund. Parce que.**

**Voilà !**

**Ce texte, c'est juste une autre tentative pour me purger de l'épisode en question. Et vive le Braime ! Et vu qu'actuellement je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement, il est possible qu'un pairing crack/surprise se soit glissé dans ce texte (sérieux, ce ship n'a aucun sens.) C'est à peine présent, ne vous en faites pas.**

Tyrion sursauta brusquement en apercevant le mercenaire se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs de Winterfell.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Là, dans le château, ou là, dans le couloir ?

Le nain fronça les sourcils.

\- Heu... les deux, je dirais.

\- Hé bien, je suis présentement dans le château parce que je cherche ton frère. Et je suis dans ce couloir parce que... je cherche ton frère. Depuis au moins trois quarts d'heure, je pense. Où peut bien être sa putain de chambre, c'est un véritable labyrinthe ce truc !

\- Pourquoi tu veux le voir au juste ?

Bronn haussa les épaules.

\- A la base, j'étais censé venir te tuer toi et ton frangin, vu que l'ancienne reine avait promis de faire ma fortune, mais comme elle s'est faite poignarder par la gamine Stark, ça semble compromis... (Il ignora l'exclamation de surprise de Tyrion : _Attends, quoi, Cersei t'as demandé de nous tuer _?, et continua son récit.) De ce fait, je me suis retrouvé là, sans avoir grand-chose à faire. Et puis je me suis brusquement souvenu que toi et ton frère, vous me devez un château !

\- Je doute que tu l'ais jamais oublié, grimaça Tyrion.

\- Donc, je me suis dit que, comme la guerre est finie, que vous avez terrassé les affreux machins aux yeux bleus, mais aussi battu cette garce tarée qui te faisait office de sœur autrefois, et que j'y ai un petit peu contribué vu que j'ai sauvé ton cul et celui de ton frère de nombreuses fois, j'estime que je le mérite quant même un peu mon château !

Se sentant soudainement très fatigué, Tyrion ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes en soupirant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu auras ton foutu château. Un Lannister paye toujours...

\- Ta gueule Tyrion. Ferme ta putain de gueule, et ne finit _surtout pas _cette phrase. Sinon, je te pète le nez, c'est clair ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à aller me voir en premier au fait ?

Bronn haussa les épaules.

\- J'ignorais que la Main de la reine se trouvait encore à Winterfell, je pensais qu'après la fin de la guerre, tu serais resté à Port-Réal. Et puis, j'ai sauvé ton frère d'un dragon, il est sûrement celui de vous deux qui me doit le plus !

\- Mon frère doit être en train de boire un coup avec Podrick et Ser Brienne, pour célébrer le fait d'être encore en vie.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de ça, apparemment, ton cher frère a fait d'elle un chevalier, l'a adoubée devant cinq ou six personnes, la totale quoi... Et sinon, l'interrogea-t-il avec nonchalance, ils ont enfin fini par baiser ensemble ces deux-là ?

Tyrion cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

Comment diable était-il au courant de l'attirance/béguin/amour fou (absolument pas bien dissimulé) de son frère pour Brienne de Torth ?

Et surtout... comment pouvait-il être sûr que c'était réciproque ?

Cette femme ne laissait jamais rien transparaître, ou peut-être que c'était dû au fait qu'il la connaissait à peine, mais en tout cas, ça ne répondait pas à la question.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Oh, allez ! S'exclama Bronn. Dis-moi au moins un truc croustillant sur ces deux-là, histoire que je m'emmerde moins. Ça fait des semaines que j'ai pas baisé, se plaignit-il, ça m'intéressait de savoir si d'autres s'en sont mieux sortis que moi. Même à Port-Réal j'ai absolument rien fait, t'imagine ! Quoi que, se ravisa-t-il soudainement, ça valait mieux en fin de compte. Alors ?

\- Mais... mais j'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de si mon frère baise, ou même encore d'avec _qui _il baise !Et puis... pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'abord ? Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas vraiment au courant d'avec qui mon frère couche.

Le mercenaire hocha alors la tête.

\- T'as raison, acquiesça-t-il, je ferais mieux d'aller demander au principal intéressé. Allez, à plus Tyrion, c'était sympa de te revoir, et je suis content que tu sois en vie, fit-il avant de s'éloigner vers une des nombreuses pièces du château, où le Régicide se trouvait, et dont Tyrion lui avait montré la porte du doigt quelques secondes auparavant. »

Tyrion resta figé, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il ne saurait sans doute jamais.

_§§§§_

En voyant Bronn entrer dans la pièce qu'il occupait actuellement avec Brienne et Podrick, Jaime ne sut sur le moment s'il devait être agacé ou amusé que le mercenaire surgisse là justement au moment où on l'attendait le moins.

« Ser Bronn de la Néra ! Le salua-t-il avec amusement. Bienvenue à Winterfell. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Le chevalier décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Pour parler de ce château que toi et ton frère me devez tout les deux. Il me semble que j'attends depuis suffisamment longtemps. »

Le sourire de Jaime s'effaça brutalement, et il se leva immédiatement, avant de saluer ses deux autres interlocuteurs.

\- Ser Brienne, Podrick, je suis navré, mais je dois vous quitter. Son sourire réapparut sur son visage. J'ai bien peur que cet énergumène ici présent ne me gâche la soirée si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut.

(Jaime pensa après coup au fait que sa phrase était formulée bizarrement.)

\- Tu sais, si tu me trouves casse-couilles, déclara Bronn avec sa finesse habituelle, tu peux le dire. »

Brienne, perdant sa contenance habituelle, ne put s'empêcher de légèrement pouffer d'amusement, sans doute à cause du vin qu'elle avait ingurgité, qui lui permettait de trouver drôle ce qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas trouvé amusant dans d'autres circonstances.

Le regard de Jaime se posa sur elle et son sourire s'adoucit, chose que seul Bronn remarqua, et il comprit alors qu'il s'était en réalité à moitié planté.

D'accord, donc en fait, il ne veut pas juste se la faire, il en est carrément amoureux.

Si ça ce concrétise pas entre eux, il va être imbuvable dans les jours qui vont venir, prédit-il.

Les deux hommes sortirent dans un silence quasi-complet, avant de se diriger vers la salle où les banquets étaient organisés, qui était désormais vide de monde, puisque tout le monde s'était déjà retiré dans sa chambre pour boire/parler/dormir/baiser/insérer un autre exemple aléatoire d'une quelconque activité possible dans une chambre.

« Pour être honnête, fit Bronn, je ne suis pas là pour te parler de mon futur château. J'en ai déjà cause avec ton petit frère, et je pense que cette affaire est réglée pour de bon.

Jaime fronça les sourcils.

\- Et... pourquoi tu voulais me parler du coup ? Et de quoi ?

\- De toi et de Ser Brienne. »

Le visage du Régicide se teinta d'une rougeur impossible à cacher, et Bronn eut un rictus en constatant qu'il avait visé juste.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana-t-il. Alors c'est bon ? Ça y est, vous avez enfin baisé ? Vue toute la frustration que vous vous trimballez depuis le temps, je suis soulagé d'apprendre que c'est enfin fait.

\- Bronn... je pense que tu te méprends à ce sujet. Moi et Brienne, nous n'avons pas ce genre de... relation.

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles était très pesant, avant que Bronn ne tourne sa tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ?

Jaime tourna la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non. Absolument pas.

\- Mais... tu l'as adoubée ! Tu as fait d'elle un chevalier, tu as réalisé son plus grand rêve, tu l'as légitimée aux yeux de tout le monde ! (Non pas qu'elle en ai réellement besoin, mais quant même, c'est pas rien !) Si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour, je ne sais pas ce que je sais.

\- Rien à voir, mentit Jaime avec peu de conviction. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je l'admire profondément, que c'est une grande guerrière, et qu'elle le mérite parfaitement.

\- Et en plus, si j'ai bien tout suivit, tu l'as fait juste avant que la Longue Nuit ne commence (et ne finisse quelques heures plus tard.) Je veux dire, c'était la parfaite occasion pour te rapprocher d'elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas envie de te baiser non plus ! Donc rien ne s'est passé, nada ?

\- Non, répéta Jaime. Je n'ai rien fait, et à vrai dire, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- C'est de la logique élémentaire. Si tu es heureux, tu me payes mieux, tout simplement. Ou tu es plus indulgent si je fais des conneries. Enfin quant même, tu as bien dû lui dire quelque chose à ce sujet, non ?

\- Non, rien, dit Jaime pour la troisième fois. »

Bronn le regarda alors comme s'il était le plus grand crétin de l'univers.

« Attends un peu, que je vois si je comprends tout. Donc, vous étiez tout les deux là, dans ce château, la nuit juste avant que les morts ne foncent sur vous. C'était la fin du monde, il y avait 100 % de chance pour que vous ne vous en sortiez pas... Et toi, tu n'as _rien tenté _?

\- Exact...

\- Vous les Lannister, je vous comprendrai jamais... Entre ton frère qui est tombé amoureux d'une prostituée qui l'a trahi et toi qui est beaucoup trop coincé pour avouer tes sentiments à la femme que tu aimes, à défaut d'essayer de coucher avec elle... Vraiment, tu me sidères... Enfin bref, moi je vais me coucher, je suis trop fatigué pour ces conneries. Bonne nuit ! »

Alors qu'il entendait les pas de Bronn résonner dans le château, Jaime crut entendre le mercenaire murmurer un « Espèce de crétin » dans sa barbe.

_§§§§_

« Les amis, déclara Bronn avec un sérieux terrible juste devant Tyrion Lannister et Podrick Payne, l'heure est grave. »

Ces derniers levèrent la tête, et le nain haussa un sourcil circonspect avant de se mettre à ricaner.

« Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il. Le fantôme de Cersei est sur le point d'attaquer le château pour se venger de moi et de Jaime ?

\- Ton frère et lady... pardon, Ser Brienne n'ont toujours pas baisé ensemble. Ou du moins ils ne se sont toujours pas parlés du fait qu'ils ont envie l'un de l'autre. Et c'est un problème.

\- Oui, en effet, c'est un souci capital ! Se moqua ouvertement Tyrion. Et ça mérite qu'on en fasse toute une histoire ?

Le mercenaire se tourna vers lui.

\- Je te signalerai mon cher, que oui. Pour moi en tout cas, je te ferai dire que ce n'est pas toi qui est censé travailler pour lui. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon château du moins. Tu ne vas donc pas avoir à supporter continuellement ses jérémiades.

\- Jaime est mon frère. Je doit le supporter tout le temps. Et toi au moins, tu es payé pour faire ça.

\- Sans vouloir vous interrompre, Ser, fit timidement Podrick, je pense que Ser Bronn a raison à ce sujet. »

Face à cette remarque, Bronn se mit à sourire de façon éclatante et envoya un clin d'œil tout sauf subtil à l'écuyer de vingt-cinq ans, qui se mit à furieusement rougir.

Tyrion se figea, interdit, et comprenant qu'il avait sûrement raté un épisode...

Et peut-être que c'était le vin qui lui faisait mal lire les signes, mais...

Depuis quand est-ce que Bronn draguait ouvertement Podrick ?

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui disait jamais rien ?

Quoi que, là, il n'avait peut-être tout bonnement pas envie de savoir.

« Soit, peut-être, mais comment...

\- Ser Brienne est définitivement amoureuse de votre frère, lui affirma Podrick avec plus d'assurance. Et votre frère l'aime également, c'est sûr, je pense qu'ils sont les deux seules personnes de ce château à ne pas l'avoir encore compris.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à nous de gérer ça ? »

Il venait à peine de traverser la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs, et la guerre contre sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de temps à lui, merde ?

« Parce que ça te fera quelque chose à faire. Une distraction autre que le vin, les putes ou les livres. Et aussi parce que ces deux là sont des putains d'handicapés sentimentaux.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit dans ces termes, mais je suis plutôt d'accord.

Tyrion se mit alors à soupirer.

\- Très bien. On fait quoi du coup ? »

Un sourire machiavélique prit place sur le visage de Bronn.

« J'ai un plan. »

_§§§§_

« Ser Tyrion... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ici, à cette heure ? »

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que le « plan » de Bronn n'avait absolument aucun sens pour lui.

Il n'était probablement pas assez ivre ou fatigué pour penser que c'était une bonne idée, ce qui expliquait plus ou moins qu'il ait fini par dire oui quelques heures plus tôt, quand il était encore dans cet état.

Et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'en repentir.

Aller voir Brienne pour lui parler directement d'un truc _privé _qui n'était supposé la concerner qu'elle et Jaime ?

Disons qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie que la femme chevalier ne...

Oui, bon, c'était Brienne, donc elle n'allait probablement pas le frapper juste pour ça, mais quant même, vous voyez l'idée générale.

Pour faire court, disons que le nain n'avait pas la moindre envie d'énerver une femme qui faisait trois fois sa taille (au moins), et qui risquait de facilement l'emplafonner dans le mur le plus proche s'il lui en prenait l'envie, et ce, sans absolument aucun effort à faire.

« Je suis venu pour vous parler de votre relation avec mon frère.

La jeune femme l'avait alors regardé avec surprise, mais aussi avec un air tendu et inquiet, ce qui semblait plus ou moins confirmer la théorie de Bronn, enfin, pour ce que Tyrion pouvait en conclure après avoir regardé la femme chevalier pendant seulement deux petites secondes.

\- Quelle relation ? Et puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous concerne ?

\- Oh, en rien du tout ! Déclara Tyrion avec une grande franchise. Mais il se trouve que moi, Bronn et Podrick, nous vous avons observé vous et mon frère, et nous sommes tout les trois parvenus à une conclusion.

\- Que vous deviez vous mêler de vos affaires ? Lui demanda la blonde, acide.

\- Et accessoirement me la fermer, je le sais, ajouta le Gnome, nullement atteint par sa remarque. Non, en réalité, nous sommes désormais fermement convaincus que vous en êtes tombée amoureuse.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Quant bien même ce serait vrai, à nouveau, en quoi cela peut-il bien vous concerner ? »

Elle ne niait pas.

C'était une bonne chose, enfin, il le supposait.

« Mon frère vous aime, annonça-t-il cash. Depuis longtemps je crois.

\- Non, le contredit-elle. Votre frère aime _Cersei_. Et sa mort ne change rien à cet état de fait.

C'est en la regardant dans les yeux et en voyant la douleur dans son regard que Tyrion réalisa alors que Bronn avait parfaitement raison à son sujet.

\- Ma sœur est une garce doublée d'un monstre. Enfin, _était_. Elle a envoyé un mercenaire pour nous tuer, mon frère et moi. Je pense que c'est plutôt clair, non ?

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir où vous voulez en venir.

\- Vous aimez mon frère et il vous aime. Il vous a _adoubée_, bon sang ! Ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, vous ne pensez pas ? Comptez-vous faire quelque chose à ce sujet ?

\- Non, je vous le répète, votre frère _ne m'aime pas _! Il me respecte, et ça me suffit.

Tyrion se mit alors à sourire.

\- Vous êtes une femme admirable, Brienne. Seulement, vous pourriez aussi être heureuse, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Cette conversation est terminée Ser, finit-elle par dire avec froideur. Je vous prierais donc de sortir. »

Il regarda ses mains, et s'aperçut alors que celles-ci tremblaient.

De colère, de rage ?

Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il ne faisait que rire d'elle.

Il hocha la tête, avant de se lever, et de sortir.

La Main de la reine soupira alors, espérant que Podrick s'en sortait mieux de son côté.

_§§§§_

A vrai dire, il ne faisait pas vraiment mieux.

« Depuis quand ma vie amoureuse ou sexuelle intéresse-t-elle mon frère ?

Podrick haussa les épaules.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis que le messager, et tout comme Ser Bronn et Ser Tyrion, j'ai bien remarqué votre intérêt pour Ser Brienne.

Oui, effectivement, tout le monde à Winterfell – à part la principale intéressée – s'en était rendu compte.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il le cachait bien.

\- Et donc ?

\- Votre frère veut votre bonheur, c'est tout.

Jaime ricana.

\- Et il croit réellement que Brienne de Tarth a vraiment envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec moi ? »

(Bordel, il devait vraiment arrêter de dire des phrases à double-sens, ça devenait n'importe quoi.)

Podrick cligna des yeux, comme si il trouvait la question parfaitement absurde.

« Hé bien... oui. Elle vous aime, donc ça me paraît _évident_.

\- Je suis le Régicide. L'incestueux. L'homme sans honneur. Tu crois _sincèrement _qu'une femme aussi honorable _qu'elle_ pourrait vouloir d'un homme _comme_ _moi_ ? »

Non mais, quel idiot.

Cette fois-ci l'écuyer ne put s'en empêcher, et éclata carrément de rire, tandis que Jaime, lui, le regardait avec circonspection.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, réalisant avec stupeur que _non_, le chevalier n'avait toujours rien compris.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Ser, fit-il avec amusement, vous êtes un crétin. »

Puis, afin d'éviter de se prendre une claque derrière le crâne, il prit la fuite, ratant de ce fait l'air abasourdi de Jaime Lannister (qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça), avant qu'il ne finisse par en sourire.

_§§§§_

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Passant devant la chambre de Jaime, Tyrion fronça les sourcils en voyant que Bronn et Podrick étaient postés devant la porte en question.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Il eut sa réponse quelques secondes après.

\- BRONN ! Ouvre cette foutue porte par les Sept Enfers ! Hurla Jaime depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Bronn se permit de faire voler la clé de la chambre en l'air, avant de la rattraper juste après.

\- Alors là, _mon seigneur_, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama-t-il.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut immédiatement dans les yeux de Tyrion.

\- Vous les avez enfermés dans la chambre de Jaime ? Chuchota-t-il au mercenaire et à l'écuyer.

Bronn hocha la tête.

\- Oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Et à double tour, d'ailleurs. Si tu veux mon avis, lui dit Bronn, quelques heures là-dedans, c'est le meilleur moyen pour leur permettre de crever l'abcès.

Tyrion se prit la tête dans les mains, et soupira, atterré.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as conscience que ça risque de les bloquer _encore plus _si on les force à rester ensemble, dans la même pièce, comme ça ?

\- C'est pas mon problème ! Du moment que je n'ai pas à supporter la vue de ton frère et son air de chien battu dès que cette chère Brienne se trouve dans la même pièce que lui. Et je fais d'une pierre deux coups en même temps, c'est positif, non ? Allez, fit-il comme si de rien n'était, rangeant la clé dans sa poche, et si on allait boire un coup ? Que je te raconte comme j'ai pondu ce plan brillant.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, lui répondit Tyrion avec ironie, ça t'as prit deux secondes de réflexion, c'est ça ?

\- Hé ! S'indigna Bronn, faussement vexé. Absolument pas ! Au moins deux minutes, reconnut-il.

\- La véritable question que je me pose, c'est plutôt, comment as-tu réussi à les piéger tout les deux dans cette pièce ? Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt impressionné.

\- Oh, mais c'est très simple. Tout a commencé quand Podrick... »

_§§§§_

Derrière la porte, Jaime ne s'était toujours pas calmé.

« BRONN ! Répéta-t-il avec fureur. Ouvre-moi ! »

Utilisant sa dernière main valide, il frappa sur la porte à deux ou trois reprises, au risque de manquer de se faire mal.

Puis, en entendant le bruit des pas des trois hommes s'éloigner, il comprit que c'était peine perdue.

Il s'assit sur son lit et, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, il se mit à soupirer lourdement.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Brienne, appuyée au mur derrière elle, avait les bras croisés, décidée qu'elle était à prendre son mal en patience.

« Dites-moi Ser, être en ma présence vous est-il à ce point insupportable ? Lui demanda-t-elle, agitée par une sourde colère. »

Les mots de Tyrion Lannister résonnaient à nouveau à ses oreilles, des mots qu'elle avait failli _croire_, mais la manière dont Jaime réagissait à la situation lui montrait bien que le frère du Régicide s'était bien trompé.

Et ça lui faisait terriblement mal.

Le chevalier releva la tête, et la regarda avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ?

\- Hé bien, cela fait à peine quelques secondes que nous voilà seuls pour de bon, et vous piaffez déjà d'impatience à l'idée de sortir de cette pièce. Ça en dit long...

\- Pardon ? Mais, enfin, absolument pas, ça n'a... Il ferma les yeux, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Ça n'a _rien _à voir avec vous, ni même avec ce que... Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et termina son discours par un grognement. Maudit Podrick et ses suggestions... marmonna-t-il avec aigreur.

Maudit écuyer qui, par ses simples mots, avait réussi à le faire _espérer_.

Son cœur se serra, et il tourna la tête, gêné, bien décidé à _tout _regarder dans la pièce excepté le visage de Brienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que Podrick a à faire là-dedans ?

\- Il est venu me voir il y a quelques jours pour me parler de... Il eut un sourire las. Ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon... »

Absurdement, le cœur de Brienne commença à lentement s'emballer, tandis qu'un espoir qu'elle s'était refusée de ressentir jusqu'à ce moment précis commençait à naître de nouveau en elle.

Serait-il possible que...

Tyrion lui avait bien dit que Podrick faisait parti du groupe persuadé qu'elle et Jaime étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai ?

Et si Tyrion lui avait dit la vérité ?

Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui, tandis que Jaime, lui, esquivait toujours son regard.

Il manqua donc le superbe sourire qui prit place sur son visage, le même sourire que le jour de son adoubement.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, à sa gauche, et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Votre frère m'a dit que vous m'aimiez... fit-elle, la gorge nouée à la fois par l'espoir et par la peur.

Jaime sursauta comme si il avait été brûlé, et en ne l'entendant pas se récrier, nier ce fait ou même se moquer d'elle, elle sentit son espoir grandir d'autant plus, et son sourire se fit tendre.

Il la regarda, et tressaillit en voyant la manière dont elle le regardait, la manière dont elle souriait, et il la trouva plus belle que jamais.

Dieux, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser.

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, pas vrai ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus hésitant.

\- Jaime, fit-elle avec douceur. Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Pour la première fois, il réussit à sourire.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Le regard de Brienne se fit ému, et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis, ajouta-t-il immédiatement. Tu sais ce que j'ai _fait_, ce que j'ai commit pour... »

Le nom de Cersei flotta entre eux deux sans jamais être prononcé, tel un fantôme qui ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement.

Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait à Bran Stark, à son cousin, à tout les autres, il lui avait parlé de ses crimes, que ce soit pendant la guerre ou non, il avait longuement évoqué sa relation avec Cersei, et tout ce qui avait pu en ressortir, de bien comme de mal.

Et pourtant, malgré ça, la femme chevalier ne l'avait pas accusé d'être un monstre.

« _Vous êtes un homme bien Jaime Lannister. Meilleur que beaucoup d'autres hommes que j'ai connu. Vous vous êtes rachetés, vous avez refusé de vous ranger aux côtés de votre sœur au moment où celle-ci a faillit condamner l'humanité en refusant de se battre contre les marcheurs blancs. __Vos remords seuls montrent votre humanité. Malgré vos erreurs, et vos crimes.__ Vous m'avez sauvé tellement de fois... Vous avez changé, en bien. _»

Brienne se contenta de sourire de plus belle.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je le sais, oui. Je sais qui tu es. Et je t'aime pour ça. Parce que tu as réussi à devenir un homme bon. Tu es un meilleur homme aujourd'hui que tu ne l'as jamais été. Dieux, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps ! As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point ça m'a fait mal de te laisser à Port-Réal pour partir à la recherche de Sansa Stark ? Avoua-t-elle alors, soulagée de voir qu'ils pouvaient véritablement se parler à cœur ouvert désormais.

\- Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait. Je... ne suis pas digne de toi. Je ne te mérite pas.

Et, à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tais-toi s'il te plaît, dit-elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Par les sept, _tais-toi _! Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, en continuant à l'embrasser. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement... »

Quand la femme chevalier le fit basculer sur le lit qu'ils occupaient tout deux, Jaime décida que le mieux à faire pour lui était de se taire.

_§§§§_

Podrick, qui avait été envoyé en reconnaissance devant la chambre des deux amants (_Pas encore _! Aurait dit Tyrion. _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps _! Aurait répondu Bronn) parce que lui au moins, il était discret, contrairement aux deux autres (_Moi aussi je sais être discret _! - _Ta __g__ueule Bronn _!), écouta pendant quelques secondes à la porte, avant de décider qu'il en avait assez entendu, et de décarrer en vitesse.

Il rejoignit ses deux compères, tout deux terrés dans la grande salle, attendant son rapport.

« Alors ? Lui demanda Tyrion en le voyant arriver. »

Le sourire épanouit sur le visage de l'écuyer en disait assez long sur l'issue de la « conversation » entre Jaime et Brienne.

« Youhou ! S'exclamèrent-ils alors en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. »

Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls à être présents dans la pièce, sinon on les aurait sûrement chassés à cause du bruit...

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! S'exclama Bronn avec suffisance. Il suffisait de les enfermer ensemble dans une pièce pendant assez longtemps, et ça y est, tout est réglé ! Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être en train de baiser en ce moment-même...

\- Pitié Bronn, pas de détails ! J'en ai assez entendu à propos de toi et Podrick, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus au sujet des prouesses sexuelles de mon frère. Ou de Ser Brienne.

L'écuyer eut la décence de rougir, contrairement à son amant, qui se mit à sourire.

\- Dommage, j'aurais pu te dire ce que ce cher Podrick a fait aux trois prostituées, si jamais ça t'intéresse de savoir...

\- BRONN ! Ta gueule ! Sincèrement.

Bronn se tut pendant quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules, et de se saisir de son verre de vin.

\- En tout cas, si avec ça j'ai pas mon château, je sais définitivement pas ce que je suis supposé faire pour l'avoir. »

Tyrion leva les yeux au ciel.

Au moins, son frère avait trouvé l'amour.

C'était déjà ça.

FIN.

**ND'A : Alors, pour les personnes dont le cerveau a explosé suite au niveau de crack dangereusement élevé présent dans ce texte et qui se demandent pourquoi le Bronn/Podrick, je répondrais : parce que le fandom anglais ! Et parce que je voulais caser Bronn avec quelqu'un, que j'ai pensé à Podrick, que j'ai vu que ce ship existait (six textes sur AO3) et que je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Et parce qu'il était tard au moment où j'ai choisi d'exploiter ce couple, et que mon cerveau a totalement pété les plombs à ce moment-là.**

**PS : Si jamais quelqu'un a envie que j'écrive un vrai Podrick/Bronn, j'ai envie de dire, pourquoi pas !**


	2. Tu sais déjà qui je suis

Tu sais déjà qui je suis.

[Post 8x04. UA] : Alors que Jaime s'éloigne de Winterfell afin de retrouver Cersei, il découvre qu'il est suivi par une étrange adolescente bien décidée à lui faire rebrousser chemin.

**Warnings :**** Mort de nombreux personnages évoquée, angst, angst, et encore de l'angst !**

Il faisait nuit et froid, comme d'ordinaire à Winterfell, et, bien qu'étant complètement emmitouflé dans des habits chauds, Jaime Lannister ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de claquer des dents.

Il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à ce froid glacial.

C'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il soit en train de s'en enfuir à toutes jambes dans ce cas (enfin, façon de parler...).

Un mois s'était écoulé entre la fin de la Longue Nuit et le jour de son départ, un mois durant lequel lui et Brienne avaient été heureux, _vraiment _heureux.

En fait, si Cersei n'avait pas décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, si elle avait accepté ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, si elle s'était _rendue_, il serait resté avec la femme chevalier, _à ses côtés_, si elle avait bien voulu du lui.

Que ce soit ici, à Tarth, à Essos, ou n'importe où ailleurs, il aurait accepté de la suivre, et il avait naïvement cru que peut-être, rien ne viendrait entacher ce bonheur naissant.

Jusqu'à cet instant fatidique, jusqu'à ce moment terrible de la journée, où Lady Sansa Stark avait reçu ce message venant de ce fichu corbeau que Jaime allait haïr jusqu'à la fin de ses jours (qui ne tarderait plus trop à arriver, vu sa destination), et qui racontait les « exploits » de sa chère sœur.

C'était là, précisément, que le fragile havre de paix que lui et Brienne avaient réussi à construire ensemble s'était fissuré en mille morceaux, au point de brutalement exploser en vol.

Et il avait su qu'il ne pouvait pas rester.

Il ne méritait pas de rester ici, avec elle, pas alors que Cersei était là-bas, à Port-Réal, et qu'elle semblait prête à tout détruire et tout brûler, tel le roi fou autrefois.

Il fallait que ce soit lui qui l'arrête, et personne d'autre, seul lui pouvait arrêter cette folie, et s'il devait mourir en faisant cela, hé bien soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, il paierait enfin pour tout ses crimes.

Il n'avait pas menti à Brienne.

Avec elle, il était un homme bon, tandis qu'en présence de Cersei, cette dernière ne faisait que ressortir ses mauvais côtés.

En espérant qu'en la tuant, il pourrait détruire toute la noirceur qu'il y avait en lui, ainsi que libérer Westeros d'une nuisance.

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de regarder en arrière, avant de se raviser et de violemment se sermonner.

Si il regardait derrière lui, il le savait, la tentation de rentrer serait bien trop grande.

La mort dans l'âme, mais déterminé, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser au visage meurtri et peiné de Brienne, il se décida enfin à se mettre en route et de s'éloigner du château des Stark.

Soudainement, dans le silence de la nuit, il entendit une voix inconnue résonner derrière lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à fuir vos responsabilités, Ser. »

La voix était féminine, et clairement moqueuse.

Il ne s'agissait pas de Brienne, ni de Sansa Stark, qui étaient probablement les seules personnes capables de l'interpeller ainsi.

Jaime stoppa son cheval, et lui fit faire volte-face quelques secondes plus tard, faisant face à l'inconnue.

Devant lui, éclairée par la pâle lumière de la lune, il y avait une jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans, et qui était, tout comme lui, juchée sur un cheval.

Elle était blonde, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus, et elle portait une chemise, un pantalon et un épais manteau, pour elle aussi se protéger du froid.

Et surtout, elle lui souriait avec amusement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Qui je suis n'a absolument aucune importance, répondit-elle avec nonchalance. Qui vous êtes, en revanche, voilà une chose bien plus intéressante !

\- Que de paroles cryptiques... dit-il avec ironie. Et j'imagine que vous ne le dites que de manière rhétorique, je suis je pense, l'un des hommes les plus connus des Sept Couronnes ! Lança-t-il avec une arrogance feinte. Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire, fit-il en grinçant des dents.

Le regard de la blonde se radoucit alors.

\- En effet... Jaime Lannister en personne, le Régicide, qui a sauvé le royaume des Sept Couronnes du roi fou ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

\- Vous possédez un certain avantage sur moi. Vous connaissez mon nom alors que j'ignore encore le votre.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit... Mon nom n'a aucune importance. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

\- Hé bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous êtes, acceptez-vous de me dire au moins ce que vous faîtes là ? Par ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire, et je dois partir de toute urgence.

\- Ah oui, à ce sujet ! Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

\- Pardon ? Et pour quel motif ? Et comment comptez-vous m'empêcher de m'en aller au juste ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là... Pour vous tester, en quelque sorte. Pour essayer de déterminer quel homme vous êtes vraiment.

\- A savoir ?

\- Êtes-vous un homme mauvais, tel qu'on vous décrit souvent, _l'homme sans honneur _? Êtes-vous réellement l'homme prêt à abandonner la femme qu'il aime pour effectuer une quête insensée ? Où bien êtes-vous prêt à rester avec la dame de vos pensées, pour la rendre heureuse et essayer de devenir un homme bien malgré tout vos crimes passés ?

Jaime cligna des yeux, interloqué, et resta muet pendant quelques secondes.

\- Comment... Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Son idylle avec Ser Brienne ainsi que ses sentiments amoureuse à son égard étaient connus de tous à Winterfell (puisque c'était de là que l'adolescente venait, de toute évidence, même si Jaime ne parvenait pas à discerner le moindre blason sur ses vêtements montrant une appartenance ou son allégeance à une quelconque maison du Nord), mais ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de son projet de tuer Cersei.

Et, même si Brienne avait compris ce qu'il comptait faire, elle ne pouvait pas en avoir déjà informé quelqu'un d'autre, pas alors qu'il n'était parti (qu'il avait fuit) de Winterfell que quelques minutes plus tôt, et surtout, elle ne se serait pas confiée à cette jeune fille inconnue sortie de nulle part.

« Comment pouvez-vous être au courant ? Qui vous l'a dit ? Je n'en ai moi-même parlé à _personne _!

Un rictus empli d'amusement triste se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la gamine.

\- Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles, répondit-elle en sentant son propre cœur se briser. »

Ça ressemblait à une des phrases mystiques de Mélisandre, et le chevalier ne comprit pas le moins du monde ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme bouleversée par une chose qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre ou connaître, tandis que Jaime la regardait, perplexe.

Toute envie de partir s'était comme envolée, remplacée par une terrible curiosité qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à s'expliquer.

Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux, le regarda, et son sourire redevint moqueur.

« Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes sur le pied de guerre, et pourtant, vous ne semblez plus si résolu que cela à partir, je me trompe ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Démentit-il immédiatement avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. D'ailleurs, j'allais justement partir, seulement...

\- Seulement quoi ? Aurais-je instillé le doute en vous ? Si tel est le cas, j'en suis ravie, c'était justement mon but ! Mission accomplie ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une mine joyeuse. En tout cas, si votre détermination peut être aussi facilement abîmée, je suppose qu'il doit en être de même pour votre volonté.

\- Le sarcasme vous va à ravir, ironisa-t-il.

\- J'ai été à bonne école, rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que cela à me faire rester ici ? Qui vous envoie ? Sansa Stark ? Brienne ? Tyrion ? Aussi absurde cette hypothèse soit-elle... Quel est votre but ?

Le visage de l'inconnue se ferma immédiatement, et Jaime la vit qui serrait les rênes de la bride de son cheval d'une manière presque convulsive.

Elle tremblait, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Je veux juste... Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette histoire finisse bien pour au moins quelques personnes, que tout ne se finisse pas dans le sang, la mort, la tragédie et les trahisons. Vous aimez Brienne de Torth, et elle vous aime. Alors, vous ne pourriez pas, je ne sais pas, laisser tomber votre projet de vous faire la main de la Justice, et rester là, avec elle ? Qu'il puisse y avoir au moins deux personnes heureuses dans ce monde pourri. »

_Oh._

Jaime commençait à comprendre, en tout cas, il en avait l'impression.

« Qui... Qui avez-vous perdu au cours de la Longue Nuit ? Ou depuis le début de la guerre contre Cersei ?

\- Personne... Pas encore du moins. Mais vous n'avez pas tort, en effet, c'est en lien avec ce que j'ai perdu. Ou plutôt, ce que je risque de bientôt perdre.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, reconnut-elle en souriant toujours avec le même air triste qu'auparavant. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas toujours tout dans cette histoire.

Jaime le sentait, il ratait quelque chose, un élément extrêmement important.

Mais quoi, il l'ignorait encore.

\- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il encore, avec sévérité.

En voyant son sourire se flétrir, il comprit qu'il avait touché juste, et que c'était un sujet tendu pour elle.

Elle se força à sourire.

\- Tu sais déjà qui je suis.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis personne. Je suis... une possibilité. Je suis ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera jamais.

\- Ça n'a... absolument aucun sens. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas de ce temps-là, affirma-t-elle avec un terrible sérieux. Je viens du futur.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

\- Si c'en était une, ce ne serait pas une blague très drôle, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Le voyage dans le temps, ça n'existe pas !

\- Et les morts qui marchent non plus, et pourtant, i peine quelques semaines, tu les as combattus, et tu t'en es sorti vivant. Belle prouesse par ailleurs !

\- Quand tu dis que tu es ce qui ne sera jamais... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Est-ce que c'est uniquement métaphorique ou bien c'est au sens littéral ?

\- Que je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas exister dans le futur. Enfin, ça, ça ne dépend que de toi. Et de ce que tu vas choisir de faire cette nuit.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

\- Non ! »

La jeune fille eut un sourire attendri.

« Tu peux vraiment être buté parfois, tu le sais ça ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

Elle décida alors d'être moins subtile.

\- J'ai les yeux bleus... Bleus comme la mer, ou bleus comme des saphirs, si on a envie d'être un peu plus poétique... Les gens disent que j'ai les yeux de ma mère... Apparemment, c'est la vérité. »

Et soudain, en une fraction de secondes, alors que les éléments de réponse s'accumulaient, tout se débloqua dans l'esprit du noble, et Jaime Lannister _comprit_ ce qu'elle voulait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et aussi d'un peu d'effroi.

« Non ! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Ce... ce n'est juste _pas possible_.

Le sourire de la jeune fille, _de sa fille_, se fit alors malicieux.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu penses que cela ne peut pas être réel ou parce que tu n'as pas envie que cela le soit ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il, complètement perdu. »

Il allait avoir _une fille _dans le futur ?

« Mais... comment ?

\- Je doute qu'à ton âge tu ais réellement besoin de cours d'éducation sexuelle, alors je vais compter ça comme une question rhétorique posée sous le coup de la surprise, _papa_. »

Il la dévisagea, tout aussi stupéfait.

(Cette gamine avait de toute évidence beaucoup trop fréquenté Bronn pour son propre bien.)

Maintenant qu'il savait, oui, ça prenait sens, et il voyait les ressemblances entre cette jeune fille, Brienne et lui.

Puis, une autre partie de ses mots lui revint en tête.

« Tu as dit que... que tu n'existerais pas si jamais j'allais à Port-Réal, c'est ça ? Donc, j'y mourrai ?

\- C'est ça ! Si tu y vas, je disparaîtrai... Pour toujours, dit-elle en indiquant ses mains qui commençaient à l'instant même à devenir de plus en plus transparentes.

Jaime déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- C'est... c'est du chantage ! S'exclama-t-il. »

(Oui, pas ça par exemple.)

« Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule qui souffrirait de cette décision, en plus de maman, ajouta-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux et de commencer à marmonner des paroles étranges.

\- Tu... tu as de la magie ?

\- Un peu oui. À ton avis, comment j'ai pu me rendre jusqu'ici au juste ? »

Ah oui, logique...

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds, endormi, apparut juste devant l'inconnue, sur ses genoux.

Jaime se figea, et la jeune femme se remit à sourire.

« Papa, je te présente mon petit frère... ton fils. »

_§§§§_

Le petit garçon finit par ouvrir les yeux, avec un air fatigué sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, paraissant extrêmement étonné.

« Cat ? Où... où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Le sourire de la cavalière trembla quelque peu, alors qu'elle serrait l'enfant de quatre/cinq ans contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Ne t'en fait pas petit frère, tu peux te rendormir, je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Il hocha la tête, avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse de sa sœur et de se rendormir.

« Ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera jamais, murmura-t-elle avec une voix douloureuse. »

Jaime avait aperçut ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Ils étaient verts, comme les siens.

Cela ne prouvait rien, mais disons que ça et le fait que le gosse était son portrait craché à son âge le troublait fortement.

Il sentit une boule d'émotion monter dans sa gorge, et il ne sut déterminer s'il s'agissait de tendresse, d'amour, de tristesse ou de peur.

Puis, une autre chose le frappa.

« Attends un peu... Cat ? Comme Catelyn ? Comme _Catelyn Stark _?

\- Hé oui ! Mère m'a nommée en son honneur. As-tu besoin d'une autre preuve pour croire que je suis ta fille ou as-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Et ton frère, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Si son nom c'est Renly, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, je jure que je fais un massacre. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Catelyn éclata alors de rire.

« Son nom à lui non plus n'a aucune importance, tout comme le mien. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'aucun de nous deux n'existera si jamais tu pars à Port-Réal.

\- Je dois arrêter Cersei...

\- Elle sera arrêtée de toute façon, le coupa sa fille. Laisse ça à quelqu'un d'autre, le supplia-t-elle, et il crut voir Tyrion pendant quelques secondes. Ils s'en sortiront tout aussi bien que toi, peut-être même mieux. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il existe deux versions de l'histoire possible. Une où tu survis, et où mon frère et moi, nous existons, et une où tu meurs.

\- Et tu penses réellement pouvoir réussir à me convaincre toute seule ?

Entendant les pas d'un cheval résonner derrière elle, Catelyn lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

\- Moi toute seule, non... Mais je connais quelqu'un qui saura. »

En effet, derrière elle se profilait la silhouette de Brienne de Torth, le visage dur et fermé, alors qu'elle-même était toute harnachée de son armure.

Jaime eut alors un sourire à la fois amer et amusé.

« Tu as tout fait pour me ralentir en espérant qu'elle finirait par arriver pour me ramener au château ? Peut-être que tu connais réellement le futur dans ce cas... Bien joué gamine, reconnut-il, vraiment très bien joué.

\- Ser Jaime ? Lança Brienne, ignorant la présence de la jeune fille, ne se concentrant que sur son amant. Il faut que nous parlions, de toute urgence. »

_§§§§_

Il allait rester à Winterfell.

Quand Catelyn Lannister-Torth le vit rebrousser chemin, elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer de joie.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait convaincu, si c'était elle ou bien Brienne qui l'avait décidé à ne pas partir, mais le fait est qu'elle était heureuse.

En regardant le petit garçon qu'elle serrait contre elle et qui dormait toujours, elle laissa pour la première fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas dit toute la vérité à Ser Jaime.

Il y avait une raison quant au fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit le nom de son petit frère.

Il y avait une raison quant au fait que ce dernier ne s'était pas réveillé, même si elle et Jaime avaient fini par plus ou moins élever la voix vers la fin de leur conversation.

Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas dites à son père.

Pas le plus important en tout cas.

Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un mensonge, plutôt, d'une... omission, enfin, c'est comme ça que Catelyn voulait voir les choses.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, pas vrai ?

De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait rester non plus, même si il était plus que probable qu'un jour, il finisse par comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été complètement honnête avec lui.

Elle ne venait pas du futur.

C'était bien plus compliqué que cela.

La jeune fille venait en réalité du futur d'un univers parallèle, où les choses... n'avaient pas vraiment bien tourné pour elle.

Catelyn regarda en direction du ciel, et serra encore plus fort son petit frère contre elle.

Il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Tant mieux pour lui, en un sens, il ne la verrait pas pleurer.

À chaque fois qu'elle regardait les étoiles, elle sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus en mille morceaux.

Elle entendait la voix de son père, son _vrai_ père, pas cette version alternative qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et qui ne la connaissait pas non plus.

Elle entendait sa propre voix également, une voix de petite fille, sa voix de quand elle était encore heureuse.

Elle ne savait même plus de quoi ils avaient parlé ce jour-là.

« _Comment est-ce __que tu sais tout ça ? Lui avait-elle demandé, un jour, de sa voix de petite __fille__ naïve, admirative, et facilement impressionnable._

_Jaime lui avait sourit avec tendresse, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

_\- Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles, lui avait-il murmuré, comme si il lui dévoilait là un très grand secret. »_

Elle avait été son étoile autrefois, longtemps auparavant, en un temps qui n'était plus et lui semblait si loin désormais.

Oh, par les Sept, il lui manquait tellement.

_Ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera plus jamais._

Là, il s'agissait plutôt de ce qui avait été (ce qu'elle avait eu) et ne serait _plus_ _jamais_, dans son cas.

Utilisant de nouveau sa magie, elle se força à sourire malgré ses larmes, en voyant que son frère ouvrait enfin les yeux.

C'était tout à fait normal qu'il n'ait pas de nom.

Il n'en avait jamais eu.

Et, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ce petit garçon qui n'avait jamais existé et qui n'aurait jamais de nom ni d'identité, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une chambre dans laquelle on voulait l'empêcher d'entrer, une femme mourante, et un lit taché de sang.

« Dis Cat, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait _rien_, le pauvre petit.

Et c'était bien normal.

Puisqu'il n'existait pas.

N'avait jamais eu le temps de naître, ou même de tout simplement _vivre_.

Il n'était qu'une ombre, un fantôme, un être artificiel, créé par la magie de sa grande sœur, alors qu'il aurait pu exister si les dieux avaient été plus cléments à l'égard de sa famille.

\- Pour rien petit frère, pour rien. »

Son sourire était un mensonge, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Catelyn espérait de tout cœur que, dans cette réalité, son petit frère survivrait, si jamais il venait à naître.

Mais, elle le savait, elle ne pourrait pas laisser exister le petit garçon plus longtemps.

Elle n'était pas assez forte pour ça.

_Tu dois le laisser partir_.

Oui, elle le savait.

Mais il était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de ses parents.

Il n'était pas réel, certes, mais qu'importe ?

C'était mieux que de ne rien avoir.

« Je pleure parce que... je suis heureuse, mentit-elle avec aisance. Parce que nous allons rentrer à la maison. »

_Sauf que je n'ai plus de maison._

_Je n'ai plus rien désormais, si ce n'est un château vide, des souvenirs heureux d'un passé révolu et un oncle tout aussi malheureux que moi_.

Et tout doucement, le serrant contre elle, elle commença à laisser la magie qui maintenait l'illusion de l'existence de son petit frère perdu cesser d'agir.

Aurait-il ressemblé à cela si il avait vécu ?

Peut-être.

Alors qu'elle le voyait disparaître peu à peu, elle le pressa une dernière fois contre son cœur.

« Tout va bien se passer petit frère, lui mentit-elle, alors que des larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. Je te le promets. »

Et Dieux, qu'elle _espérait _que ce serait le cas un jour.

Quand il s'évapora finalement dans l'air, elle sanglota de plus belle, avant de finalement s'essuyer les yeux.

Ça y est, il était partit...

A son tour maintenant.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle invoqua une dernière fois sa magie, ouvrant un portail vers son propre monde.

Elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle espérait seulement que dans ce monde, les choses auraient une fin plus heureuse que dans le sien.

_§§§§_

_Six ans plus tard._

_Castral Rock_.

La jeune fille avait eu raison.

Sur beaucoup de points en tout cas, Jaime devait le reconnaître.

Il était revenu à Winterfell cette fameuse nuit-là, et lui et Brienne avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, elle l'avait finalement pardonné de l'avoir laissée en plan de cette manière, _toute seule_, dans la nuit et le froid, et sincèrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une femme pareille.

Enfin, c'était justement ça le problème.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Par la suite, Cersei était morte, comme Catelyn l'avait prédit, personne n'était réellement monté sur le trône de fer (pas seul en tout cas), et il avait été décidé que les différents souverains de Westeros tâcheraient ensemble d'administrer du mieux possible les Sept Couronnes.

Le royaume était en paix.

Jaime et Brienne, quant à eux, avaient fini par s'installer à Castral Rock, tandis que Tyrion était resté à Winterfell avec Sansa, où il semblait couler des jours paisibles.

Puis, quelques mois plus tard, Brienne était tombée enceinte et avait donné naissance à... à des jumeaux.

Une fille et un garçon, qu'ils avaient prénommé Joanna et Renly (oui, Jaime était tombé de sa chaise en entendant le choix du deuxième nom. Ça n'aurait pas dû tant le surprendre que ça), deux adorables bébés.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Catelyn, Jaime avait remis en cause ce qu'elle lui avait dit, en constatant que tout ne se déroulait pas _exactement _comme elle le lui avait dit.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule discontinuité qu'il avait pu observer.

Ainsi, sa fille et son fils (oui. Ses _enfants. _Ilétait père, à nouveau, et cette fois, il pouvait réellement les revendiquer comme les siens) avaient respectivement les yeux verts et les yeux bleus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir avec Catelyn.

Ça aurait dû être l'inverse, et, alors qu'elle grandissait, la petite Joanna ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à ce que Catelyn deviendrait un jour.

Parce que ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas la même personne.

Ainsi, quand Catelyn Lannister-Torth (ou du moins celle qui prétendait l'être) revint quelques années plus tard, alors que les jumeaux venaient d'avoir cinq ans, Jaime Lannister l'attendait de pied ferme, ne voulant qu'une chose : des réponses.

La première chose qu'il remarqua à ce sujet fut le fait qu'elle avait le même âge que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Ce qui pouvait parfaitement coller avec le fait qu'elle disait venir du futur, elle avait pu quitter le Winterfell post-Longue Nuit et se rendre ensuite à cette période de temps précise sans qu'aucune année supplémentaire ne se soit écoulée pour elle.

La deuxième chose qu'il constata fut la non-présence de son petit frère, et sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, il sentit un mauvais pressentiment s'emparer de lui.

Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'aurait dire quoi.

La jeune fille était là, habillée des mêmes vêtements que lors de la nuit où il l'avait rencontrée, le manteau en moins, Castral Rock étant beaucoup moins frais que Winterfell.

Elle regardait les jumeaux qui étaient en train de s'entraîner avec des épées en bois, sous le regard amusé de leur mère.

Son regard paraissait être comme attristé et empli de... _nostalgie _?

Décidé à en savoir plus, il s'approcha d'elle.

Catelyn le salua rapidement, et, à sa grande surprise, elle semblait comme au bord des larmes.

Ils étaient seuls et isolés, en fait, hormis Brienne et les enfants, personne ne se trouvait à proximité.

Le chevalier croisa les bras, avant de la regarder avec sévérité, et elle se sentit frissonner, ayant l'impression de se retrouver face à son père, comme autrefois, quand il... quand il était encore en vie.

« Je pense que tu me dois quelques explications, jeune fille !

\- A quel sujet ? Demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... Tu ne viens pas du futur, c'est ça ? Es-tu au moins bien qui tu prétends être ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, et il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à Brienne.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je te mentirais à propos d'une chose aussi importante ? Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait au juste ? Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais prendre la place de tes gosses ! »

Sa voix tremblait, et les poings serrés, elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Il sentit quelque chose s'agiter en lui, semblable au besoin maladif qu'il avait de protéger ses enfants de tout les dangers, et il eut fugitivement envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« C'est vrai, reconnut-elle finalement, je ne viens pas du futur. Pas du tien en tout cas... Mais en dehors de cela, tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai ! Enfin, presque... admit-elle d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en dehors de ça ?

N'était-ce pas évident ?

\- La vérité !

\- La vérité ? Hé bien soit, tu vas la connaître dans ce cas ! La vérité c'est que je n'ai plus rien ! J'ai tout perdu, absolument tout, j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais ! Il ne me reste plus qu'oncle Tyrion, et encore, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, depuis que...

\- Depuis quoi ?

_Depuis que tu n'es plus là_.

\- La vérité, la voilà ! _Je t'ai vu mourir _! Hurla-t-elle, et c'était une chance, vraiment, que Brienne et les jumeaux soient partis quelques minutes plus tôt. La vérité c'est que je viens d'un univers parallèle, et que dans ce monde-là, _tu n'as pas survécu_. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ? »

Catelyn le regarda avec une profonde tristesse, et cette fois-ci, elle pleurait.

_Ça peut toujours être pire_.

« Ma mère est morte en couches, mon petit frère avec... On dit que l'histoire se répète, dans notre cas, je crois que c'est vrai. »

Jaime se figea.

« Et le petit garçon qui était avec toi cette nuit-là...

Catelyn sourit.

\- Il n'existe pas. N'a jamais existé. Il est mort avant de pouvoir vraiment exister. Dans mon monde en tout cas. Je constate que dans le tien, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Si mon futur n'est pas _ton _futur, alors comment pouvais-tu savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler ici ?

\- Je n'en savais rien. J'espérais juste que vous auriez plus de chance. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que tu mourrais si tu allais à Port-Réal. C'est tout. Et je ne voulais pas que... que l'histoire se répète.

\- Petite... quel âge tu avais quand... quand je suis mort ?

\- J'avais dix ans. C'était la guerre, et tu es mort pour nous défendre.

\- La guerre ? Quelle guerre ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je viens d'un autre monde. Un monde où les marcheurs blancs n'ont jamais existé et où la magie est bien plus présente. Dans ce monde, tu es mort et, puisque je n'ai pas pu te sauver à l'époque, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour venir ici une fois que j'ai appris l'existence de ce monde, et pour te sauver.

\- Catelyn... _Tu avais dix ans _! Tu penses vraiment que c'était ton rôle de me sauver la vie ?

\- J'aurais dû y arriver ! J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mes pouvoirs commençaient déjà à se manifester, mais je n'étais pas assez forte pour les maîtriser ou les utiliser. J'ai essayé tu sais, j'ai _vraiment_ essayé de te sauver la vie, et celle de maman quelques mois plus tard quand elle a accouché, mais... j'ai échoué. »

Ne se retenant plus, il la serra enfin dans ses bras, et Catelyn se figea, interdite, avant de répondre à l'étreinte, presque avec brutalité, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne lui arrache aussi ce moment.

Ça faisait longtemps, _tellement_ longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu serrer son père dans ses bras.

Elle n'y était plus habituée, à force.

Si elle fermait les yeux, et qu'elle oubliait qu'elle n'était pas dans son monde, elle aurait presque pu croire sincèrement que c'était son père qui la serrait dans ses bras à cet instant précis, et pas une version alternative qui ne partageait avec elle aucun de ses souvenirs.

Presque.

Elle sanglota de plus belle, submergée par l'émotion, le cœur déchiré par la simple idée de devoir bientôt quitter la protection que lui offraient ses bras.

Ici et maintenant, elle n'était plus une guerrière qui avait déjà combattu et manqué de perdre la vie.

Non, elle était de nouveau une petite fille seulement heureuse de retrouver son père.

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

« Tu m'as manqué papa, murmura-t-elle alors, tremblant contre lui, semblant tellement petite maintenant qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. Tu m'as _tellement_ manqué.

_Et maman aussi,_ ajouta-t-elle intérieurement, alors qu'elle se souvenait bien malgré elle de la chambre ensanglantée et de deux yeux bleus la fixant, sans vie.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle était sa fille, elle était si jeune, et pourtant, elle avait déjà tellement souffert.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à vivre et subir tout ça petite. »

Oui, cette gamine était sa fille, qu'elle vienne d'un autre univers ne changeait rien.

Et il se jura alors qu'il la protégerait.

Envers et contre tout.

_§§§§_

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite, comme si la réponse lui semblait parfaitement _évidente._

_\- _Je vais rentrer chez moi. Enfin, chez moi... ricana-t-elle avec amertume. Cet endroit n'est mon chez moi que de nom...

\- Tu as dit que Tyrion...

\- Il a finit par se reprendre, et il va... bien maintenant. Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller quand on a perdu son frère en tout cas. Il désapprouvait mon projet d'ailleurs, il était persuadé que c'était de la folie... Aller dans un autre monde, inconnu, toute seule en plus, et sans être sure de pouvoir rentrer, selon lui, c'était complètement...

\- Suicidaire ? Proposa son père.

\- Ouais... De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

\- Et tu n'as rien à gagner non plus en repartant là-bas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai posé la question. Est-ce que ça te plairait de... rester ici ? Je sais que Brienne et moi nous ne sommes pas... _eux_, et ça peut te paraître complètement fou également que je te pose la question alors que je ne te connais que depuis à peine une heure, mais... Tu m'as très certainement sauvé la vie il y a six ans, et tu n'as plus de famille, alors... J'aimerais t'en offrir une. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

Il y avait de l'espoir, tellement _d'espoir _dans les yeux de la gosse, et cela ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Jaime pour lui donner un foyer.

« Je... j'adorerais, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Bri... à maman ?

Jaime haussa les épaules.

\- Je lui expliquerai toute la situation, qui tu es, d'où tu viens. Tu la connais... Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

Catelyn hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes et se mit à sourire.

« Ça va prendre du temps... Pour que je m'adapte, et que je me ré-habitue à avoir une famille entière autour de moi, surtout des personnes que je ne connais pas, ajouta-t-elle, pensant à Joanna et Renly. Ça risque de ne pas être facile tout les jours, expliqua la jeune fille à son père.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Tu sais, pour Brienne et moi, ça a pris beaucoup de temps aussi. Et je suis sûr... que tu en vaux largement la peine. »

Le sourire brillant de l'adolescente le lui confirma.

Toute cette histoire en vaudrait la peine.

Bon, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à expliquer à sa femme qu'ils allaient probablement (si elle était d'accord, bien sûr) accueillir un nouvel enfant dans leur famille.

Un jeu d'enfant, comparé à son combat contre les marcheurs blancs, non ?

FIN.

**ND'A :**** Oui, le truc avec les étoiles m'a probablement été inspiré par ****_A Drabble of Earth and Water_, la fic traduite par Almayen.**

**Si jamais vous avez envie que j'écrive plus sur cette Catelyn là, je suis totalement partante. **


	3. Félicité

Félicité.

[Modern UA] : « Simplicité. C'est le mot qui aurait probablement le mieux décrit la vie qu'avait actuellement Jaime. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. » Braime, Cersei/Euron, Yara/Sansa & Past Jaisei.

**ND'A :**** Hello ! Cette fic a été écrite pour un défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron, pour lequel il fallait placer une citation d'un dessin animé et faire un texte d'au moins mille mots.**

**W****arnings :**** Inceste. **

Simplicité.

C'est le mot qui aurait probablement le mieux décrit la vie qu'avait actuellement Jaime.

Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que les choses puissent tourner aussi bien pour lui.

Pas quand, encore quelques années plus tôt, il était complètement au fond du trou, après plusieurs mois dans le coma suite à un accident de voiture et avec également une main en moins.

Dire qu'il était terriblement contrarié le jour où c'était arrivé aurait tout simplement été un putain d'euphémisme.

Cersei venait tout juste de le quitter.

Enfin, cela faisait déjà des mois que leur relation battait de l'aile, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver de celle-ci, et sa sœur avait été la première à le comprendre.

Et elle avait décidé de mettre fin à ce véritable désastre que leur couple était devenu.

Il comprenait, bien sûr, en plus du fait que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal aux yeux de la société (mais pas aux siens), il avait parfaitement conscience que leur histoire était vouée à l'échec.

Ça ne rendait pas la douleur moins forte ou réelle pour autant.

Ainsi, le soir même, quand il était allé conduire, quelque part, n'importe où, le plus loin possible de sa jumelle (comme si la fin de leur proximité physique et l'éloignement allaient changer quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il ressentait), ça s'était mal fini.

Il roulait trop vite, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Par chance, il n'y avait eu aucune victime.

Lui excepté, bien sûr.

Il était tombé dans un profond coma, et, à son réveil, il avait découvert que sa main droite avait été amputée, écrasée dans l'accident.

Non, effectivement, à l'époque, il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir être heureux de nouveau, pas autant qu'avant du moins.

Pas alors que Cersei était loin de lui, amoureuse et heureuse avec Euron Greyjoy (qui d'après sa nièce, Yara, – qui était la petite amie de Sansa Stark qui elle-même était l'amie de son frère Tyrion et de son cousin Lancel. C'est compliqué. – était un sale con mais il traitait bien Cersei, alors peu importe dans le fond, du moment qu'il ne la faisait pas souffrir), et que lui était seul et misérable, sans rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher, à part son petit frère.

Il avait fini par sombrer dans une terrible dépression, qui avait duré des mois, avant qu'il ne finisse par la rencontrer.

Elle.

Brienne de Torth.

Celle qui était devenue sa thérapeute, et qui était désormais sa femme, qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente.

Elle avait été sa lumière dans les ténèbres, la seule à le soutenir, avec Tyrion, la seule à penser que la perte de sa main ne changeait en aucun cas qui il était (même si elle ne savait absolument pas qui il était avant de le rencontrer, mais passons).

Ça avait été terriblement _facile_ de tomber amoureux d'elle, en réalité.

Brienne était différente des autres femmes, pas seulement physiquement.

Brienne était... Brienne, tout simplement.

Elle était forte, fière, farouche, honorable, bien plus honorable qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Elle était merveilleuse.

Et désormais, elle était sa femme, et la mère de sa fille.

Non, en vérité, Jaime Lannister n'aurait jamais pu être plus heureux que dans sa vie actuelle.

_§§§§_

La petite Catelyn Lannister-Torth trépignait actuellement d'impatience, tandis que ses parents la regardaient en souriant.

Oui, définitivement, lorsque Jaime regardait sa petite famille, il savait avec certitude qu'il n' aurait pas voulu en changer, pour rien au monde.

Sa vie était simple, c'est vrai, peut-être moins flamboyante que celle qu'il avait pu avoir avec Cersei, mais elle était aussi beaucoup moins toxique qu'avant, et le fait est qu'il était vraiment heureux.

C'était la vie qu'il avait choisi.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de la petite Catelyn (nommée en l'honneur de Catelyn Stark, la marraine de Brienne), qui allait sur ses six ans.

Petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents, elle était présentement en train de sauter partout (enfin, elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été assise à l'arrière de la voiture, la ceinture attachée), à attendre d'enfin arriver à leur destination.

Le cinéma.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Brienne se mit à sourire.

\- Bientôt ma chérie, bientôt, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Quel film on va voir déjà ? Demanda Jaime, feignant l'ignorance, et Brienne, qui conduisait, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible, murmura-t-elle, malgré tout amusée.

\- Mais papa ! S'exclama la fillette, scandalisée. Tu le sais bien pourtant, je te l'ai dit déjà cent fois ! On va voir le nouveau film Pixar, Monstres et Compagnie ! Maman a raison, tu n'écoutes vraiment jamais rien. »

Jaime se mit à sourire à son tour, et se tourna vers sa fille, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse.

« Je plaisante petite étoile, bien sûr que je m'en souvenais... C'est juste pour te faire marcher, et toi tu n'as pas juste marché, tu as couru ! »

Catelyn croisa les bras, boudeuse, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire une nouvelle fois.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés.

_§§§§_

« Donc, si je comprend bien, le monde des monstres fonctionne grâce à l'énergie venant des cris des enfants ?

\- Yep, lui répondit sa femme, parlant tout aussi bas que lui.

\- Parce que, pourquoi pas ! Ce serait génial si ça marchait ici. Et comment ça s'est mis en place au juste ? Je veux dire, les enfants ne vivent pas dans leur monde, comment ils ont su que les cris des enfants pourraient les alimenter en énergie ?

\- Jaime, lui dit sa femme, on avait dit, _pas de commentaires_ pendant les films.

\- Pardon, je me tais, je me tais... »

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Comment les monstres en sont venus à croire que les enfants étaient toxiques pour eux et qu'un simple contact avec l'un deux pourrait les tuer ?

Brienne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'en sais rien mon amour, ce n'est pas moi qui a écrit le scénario. Maintenant, laisse-moi profiter du film, s'il te plaît. »

Quand Léon s'exclama : **« Voici l'arracheur de cris ! Sois poli, dis bonjour ! »**, Catelyn se cacha le visage, effrayée de ce que le méchant pourrait bien faire au pauvre Bob attaché juste devant lui, qui répondit un « Euh... bonjour » tout sauf convaincant, Jaime ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, et Brienne leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Comment ils ont pu laisser passer ça, ils devaient bien se dire que des gens interpréteraient ça autrement...

\- Pervers, lui murmura-t-elle alors.

\- Quoi ! S'offusqua-t-il en tentant de parler le moins fort possible, tout en restant compréhensible, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé toi aussi !

\- A ne pas sortir du contexte... remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu m'étonnes... Enfin, sauf...

\- Ose me dire ça au lit, Jaime Lannister, et je te jure que je te fais dormir sur le canapé pendant les trois prochains mois. »

Cette fois, il éclata définitivement de rire, se prenant de toute part des « chut » de gens passablement agacés, venant notamment de sa propre fille.

« Tu vas quant même convenir que...

\- Vas-tu te taire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage, montrant qu'elle était bien plus amusée qu'énervée, et il continua à sourire.

\- Fais-moi donc taire... Lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Quand elle se jeta sur ses lèvres pour effectivement le faire taire, il oublia complètement qu'ils étaient supposés suivre en ce moment-même un film et qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour se bécoter comme des adolescents.

Ce dont sa femme finit par faire la remarque.

« On devrait peut-être regarder le film, tu ne crois pas ?

Jaime haussa les épaules.

\- On retournera le voir, murmura-t-il en recommençant à l'embrasser. »

Oui, effectivement.

Il n'aurait changé de vie pour rien au monde.

**ND'A :**** Les remarques de Jaime sur le film viennent de la critique du dessin animé par Mayo-Lek Disneyphile. ****Sauf l'interprétation de la réplique, ça vient seulement de mon esprit pervers (et de celui de quelques membres du discord de la gazette des bonbons au citron.)**


	4. J'emmerde les traditions

J'emmerde les traditions.

[UA 8x04] : Si on avait dit à Brienne de Torth qu'un jour elle serait mariée à Jaime Lannister, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui allait se passer. Braime. Sansa/Yara. Arya/Gendry.

**Ce texte a été écrit pour le défi Bibliothèque de fictions, le défi de Mana2702, il fallait placer les mots « passion, chocolat, chaleur, obscurité, fiançailles. » La contrainte : une demande en mariage dans un lieu insolite de façon classe. **

Il reste.

Il reste à Winterfell, et tout change.

Et soudain, Brienne se surprend à espérer que peut-être, les choses ne se termineront pas mal pour eux.

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que quelque chose de beau finisse par advenir dans ce monde qui se remet à peine de la Longue Nuit.

Ce qu'ils ont peut devenir quelque chose de beau, de vrai, de sincère.

_D'important_.

Elle l'espère de tout son cœur.

_§§§§_

Elle a raison.

Cersei meurt, la guerre s'arrête, le trône de fer est consumé par les flammes et la paix revient.

Enfin.

_L'hiver vient_, avait coutume de répéter Ned Stark, autrefois, presque comme si _il savait _ce qui allait se passer, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

L'hiver est venu, l'hiver a emporté tellement de choses, l'hiver a manqué de tout détruire, et Brienne pense à tout les morts, à tout ce qui est parti et ne reviendra jamais, et sa gorge se serre.

Puis, lorsqu'elle regarde autour d'elle, dans la cour de Winterfell, et qu'elle voit Ser Jaime Lannister s'entraîner avec Podrick, sous le regard d'Arya Stark, les encouragements de Sansa et les plaisanteries de Bronn, elle se surprend à sourire.

**L'obscurité**a disparu.

Il ne reste plus que la lumière désormais, la **chaleur**, et la vie.

Peut-être que tout ça en valait la peine, effectivement.

_§§§§_

Elle et Jaime finissent par tomber dans une sorte de routine terriblement réconfortante, ils mangent ensemble, ils s'entraînent ensemble aux côtés de Bronn et Podrick, et avec Arya aussi, parfois, ils dorment ensemble, aussi.

Ils font l'amour toutes les nuits avec une **passion** qui ne se dément jamais, et cela terrifie presque Brienne de réaliser à quel point elle a _besoin_ de lui, à quel point elle l'aime aussi.

Il ne lui a jamais dit je t'aime, et elle non plus, mais ce n'est pas important.

Il est resté pour elle, à ses côtés, il l'a choisie _elle_ et non Cersei.

C'est parfaitement suffisant pour elle.

_§§§§_

Lentement, la vie reprend à Winterfell.

Quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre, Arya quitte Winterfell, vers l'Ouest de Westeros, armée d'Aiguille, de son poignard, et de nombreuses autres armes, accompagnée par Gendry et sincèrement, Brienne ne s'en fait pas pour elle.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle a plutôt pitié des pauvres diables qui voudraient se frotter à la jeune guerrière.

La reine des Îles de Fer, Lady Yara Greyjoy, arrive dans le Nord quelques jours plus tard, en visite diplomatique.

Les deux jeunes femmes ont bien appris des erreurs du passé.

Hors de question que leurs royaumes redeviennent ennemis, surtout pas alors qu'ils sont enfin indépendants, et que les autres royaumes sont désormais en paix.

Les semaines puis les mois passent, la visite se transforme en long séjour qui commence presque par s'éterniser.

Les rumeurs vont bon train, racontant que les deux reines ne s'entendent pas le moins du monde, mais feignent d'être amies pour empêcher un nouveau conflit de se déclencher.

Quand il entend ça pour la première fois, Bronn s'esclaffe immédiatement, lors d'un repas entre lui, Brienne, Jaime et Podrick.

« Mon cul, oui ! S'exclame-t-il en souriant. Si elles ont l'air de ne pas s'aimer, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle sont frustrées, qu'elle peuvent pas baiser, qu'elles ont envie l'une de l'autre, mais qu'elles ont pas encore réussi à crever l'abcès et à se l'avouer, voilà !

Brienne lève les yeux au ciel face à ce raisonnement plus que simpliste.

\- Dites-moi, Ser Bronn, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous rameniez _tout_ au sexe ?

Il hausse les épaules, pas plus déphasé que cela, avant de lui balancer un sourire narquois, en la regardant elle et Jaime.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, j'ai eu plutôt raison pour vous deux, non ?

Brienne se permet de sourire.

\- Certes, reconnaît-elle. »

Quand, quelques jours plus tard, elle tombe sur Yara et Sansa en train de s'embrasser sauvagement dans un des couloirs du château, elle réalise que l'hypothèse de Bronn n'est pas si mauvaise que cela en fin de compte.

_§§§§_

Il y a quelque chose de véritablement merveilleux et de très satisfaisant pour Brienne dans le fait de voir la relation entre Lady Sansa et Lady Yara s'épanouir au grand jour.

La femme chevalier a eu peur au début, que la fer-née ne soit comme les autres, et que l'enfer ne s'abatte de nouveau sur la maison Stark.

Mais, quand elle parle de Sansa, ou qu'elle la regarde, et lui sourit, les yeux de Yara brillent d'un amour et d'une tendresse véritable.

Yara n'est pas Joffrey, elle n'est pas Ramsay non plus.

Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est le bonheur de la reine du Nord, et Brienne en est soulagée.

Peu à peu, les yeux de Sansa recommencent à briller, pas comme avant parce que plus rien ne sera jamais comme autrefois, mais ça reste suffisant, ça reste _beau_.

Le sourire de Sansa qui fleurit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, c'est une victoire contre Joffrey, contre Littlefinger, contre Ramsay, contre tout les monstres qui ont voulu la détruire ou la modeler selon leur désir.

Parfois, Brienne voit Sansa éclater de rire aux côtés de la reine des Îles de Fer, en train de manger des gâtons au citron, ou de boire un **chocolat**, et son bonheur fait sincèrement plaisir à voir.

Dans ces moments-là, même si elle sait qu'elle n'y est pour rien, Brienne a presque le sentiment d'avoir _vraiment_ accompli le serment qu'elle a fait à Catelyn Stark, autrefois.

_§§§§_

Brienne a presque peur en ce jour.

Voilà presque un an et demi que la guerre est finie, et Sansa et Yara viennent d'annoncer leurs **fiançailles** en prévision de leur mariage à venir.

Personne n'a rien dit à ce sujet, et Brienne en a sourit.

Peut-être que les choses commencent réellement à changer à Westeros.

Ça l'a ramenée à ses propres craintes.

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que lui trotte dans la tête une idée folle.

Elle veut épouser Ser Jaime.

Des années plus tôt, cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit, mais maintenant, tout est différent.

Elle est heureuse, sincèrement heureuse avec lui, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été autrefois.

Elle veut le demander en mariage.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que l'idée se balade dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse s'en défaire, elle tourne, encore et encore, et Brienne n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser.

Ce n'est pas une obligation, bien évidemment, ils peuvent rester ainsi, laisser la situation telle qu'elle est, être dans un statu quo sans rien changer.

Ce serait suffisant pour eux deux.

Et pourtant...

C'est ce qu'elle veut, et normalement, ce ne devrait pas être à elle de demander, mais il est clair maintenant que Ser Brienne de Torth n'a jamais été du genre à suivre les traditions à la lettre.

Et maintenant, elle est là, dans le bois sacré de Winterfell, à tourner en rond sans savoir vraiment quoi faire à part attendre que Ser Jaime daigne la rejoindre.

Le choix du lieu est tout à fait symbolique.

Il s'agit de l'un des seuls endroits véritablement calme et paisible du château, véritable contraste avec la tempête qui se trouve en ce moment-même sous le crâne de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle attend, seule la peur la domine.

Et si, et si, et si...

Et si il disait non ?

Et s'il suffisait d'un mot de sa part pour que tout s'effondre ?

Elle secoue la tête pour chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Non, tout se passera bien.

Elle doit y croire.

Alors que Jaime arrive enfin, elle se force à sourire.

_§§§§_

« Ser Jaime... Je dois vous parler.

Elle ne l'a pas appelé ainsi depuis des mois, ne lui a pas parlé de cette manière depuis bien longtemps, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, quand elle est nerveuse, elle reprend un ton sérieux, beaucoup trop policé et solennel au vu de la situation.

Devant elle, Jaime se fige, et si Brienne n'était pas elle-même si effrayée et anxieuse, elle verrait sûrement la peur dans ses yeux.

Il y a dans la voix de la femme chevalier quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas.

Une crainte, qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de désagréable, et qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de dire.

\- Je dois te parler, parvient-elle enfin à dire, et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. »

Mais Jaime ne s'y trompe pas.

La jeune femme a les mains qui tremblent, et, sans qu'il le sache, l'alliance qui se trouve dans sa poche (oui, cette tradition-là allait être respectée) pèse terriblement lourd à la jeune femme.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demande-t-il. Rien de grave j'espère, fait-il avec un sourire faussement assuré.

Elle ne répond rien, et sa crainte ne fait que s'amplifier et lui fait envisager le pire.

Alors quoi, ça y est ?

C'est fini ?

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, non ?

C'était un beau rêve qui ne pouvait pas durer toujours, mais ce n'était que cela, rien de plus.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Brienne fait quelque chose de très surprenant.

Elle pose un genou à terre, devant lui.

Et soudainement, pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Jaime Lannister cesse complètement de fonctionner.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'est mise à genoux (enfin, dans un lieu public du moins), c'était lors de son adoubement...

Alors, _pourquoi_ ?

Il n'a pas le temps de laisser ses pensées vagabonder plus longtemps.

Pas quand elle le regarde comme ça, avec tant d'amour dans les yeux qu'il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser.

« Ser Jaime... _Jaime_... La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai détesté. De tout mon être. Tu étais le Régicide, l'homme sans honneur, tu étais méprisable et insupportable. Arrogant, tout ce que je détestais en somme. Et puis... tu m'as montré que tu étais bien plus que cela, et que je ne devais pas m'arrêter aux apparences.

Tu t'es battu pour moi ! S'exclame-t-elle avec une flamme dans le regard. Tu m'as empêchée d'être violée, tu t'es battu contre un ours, tu... as fait tellement de choses pour moi ! Tu es redevenu l'homme bon que tu étais autrefois, tu as refusé de suivre ta sœur alors qu'elle abandonnait l'humanité. Tu m'as choisi moi, et pas elle, _tu es resté pour moi_...

Je t'aime Jaime Lannister, depuis ce jour où j'ai dû te laisser à Port-Réal pour partir à la recherche de Sansa et Arya Stark. Ce jour-là, quand je t'ai dit au revoir, j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer en deux... Je t'aime Jaime, répète-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Alors, je voudrais savoir, fait-elle en sortant sa bague de sa poche... est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Jaime cligne des yeux.

Puis, tout doucement, il se met à rire.

Avant de sortir lui-même un objet de sa poche.

C'est une bague, et elle est magnifique.

« On dirait que tu m'as devancé, _ma dame_, et cette fois, c'est le cœur de Brienne qui manque d'exploser.

\- Alors... ça veut dire oui ? »

Le sourire de Jaime est si brillant qu'il pourrait presque la brûler.

Il la fait se relever, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr que ça veut dire oui, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Et à cet instant précis, c'est sûr...

Le cœur de Brienne explose.

Et elle le réalise, ce qu'ils ont ensemble c'est véritablement beau, c'est même plus que cela.

C'est magnifique.


	5. Nous sommes là, ne t'en fais pas

Nous sommes là, ne t'en fais pas.

[Suite de _Tu sais qui je suis_] : « Parfois, la nuit, je me réveille en étant persuadée que vous êtes tout les deux morts. Et ça me terrifie. » Ou : comment Catelyn Lannister-Torth s'est faite à sa nouvelle vie sans oublier l'ancienne.

**\- « Si tu l'oses » : 6. L'amour de la guerre.**

**\- ****Mille-Prompts : 197****. Lieu – Castral Roc.**

Vivre à Castral Roc dans cette nouvelle réalité avait quelque chose d'à la fois familier et de nouveau pour Catelyn Lannister-Torth.

Elle avait un père et une mère, à nouveau, même si ce n'était pas vraiment eux, elle avait une petite sœur et un petit frère, Joanna et Renly, ce qui là par contre était différent par rapport à sa vie d'avant (le fantôme qu'elle avait créé pendant un temps ne comptait pas), il y avait aussi Tyrion qui venait parfois leur rendre visite.

Sans compter Dorna et Janei, aussi, qui venaient les voir de temps en temps, et que Catelyn avait appris à connaître et à apprécier.

Elle avait une famille entière autour d'elle, comme autrefois, et même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la même, c'était toujours _eux_.

À quelques différences près, bien sûr...

Mais peu à peu, la jeune fille s'était adaptée, tout comme son père et sa mère, qui avaient chacun appris à aimer cette fille brisée qui n'avait plus de famille, eux exceptés.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait oublié son passé.

Bien au contraire.

Il arrivait des nuits où elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à dormir.

Et même si cela faisait presque un an qu'elle vivait avec eux, et qu'elle pouvait bien dire qu'elle faisait partie de la famille, il y avait des moments où tout cela ne lui semblait pas _vrai._

Ses nuits étaient bien souvent peuplées d'innombrables cauchemars.

Celle-ci était l'une d'entre elles...

_§§§§_

_Elle était à Castral Roc._

_Mais pas le Castral Roc de maintenant, oh que non._

_Là, elle était dans le Castral Roc froid, mort, qui pleurait encore la mort de Jaime Lannister, et la mort de bien d'autres personnes et qui se remettait à peine de la fin de la guerre._

_L'odeur de sang qui affleura à ses narines manqua de la faire vomir._

_Elle savait déjà parfaitement ce qui l'attendait._

_Et il y avait cette maudite chambre, et le sang, tout ce sang, et elle avait eu peur, tellement peur, mais elle avait espéré aussi, de ne pas perdre sa mère après avoir déjà perdu son père, et elle avait prié les sept et tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait, même ceux en lesquels elle ne croyait même pas._

Oh s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, ne la laissez pas mourir elle aussi, sauvez-là, s'il vous plaît.

_Et ça n'avait rien changé, et elle avait perdu, tout perdu, tentant d'entrer dans cette foutue chambre, de changer quelque chose au destin tragique de sa mère, et il y avait eu les domestiques qui avaient tenté de l'empêcher d'entrer, mais qui n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher de _voir_._

_De voir plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, le sang, partout le sang, et ce bébé mort qui n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux, qui ne hurlerait jamais, et _on dit que l'histoire se répète toujours, _et peut-être que c'était vrai, et ce n'était pas _juste_._

_Et tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le sang, encore et encore, partout, le rouge envahissait son champ de vision, occultant presque tout le reste,seuls les yeux bleus de sa mère se détachant de toute la scène._

_Et ses yeux, dieux, ils étaient tellement _vides_._

_Elle avait essayé de la sauver, elle avait _vraiment _essayé._

_Sans succès._

_Elle avait _échoué_, et elle avait hurlé, encore et encore, avait hurlé sa peine, tellement _fort_, qu'elle était presque sure que ses cris avaient été entendus jusqu'à Harrenhal._

_Catelyn n'avait jamais eu l'amour de la guerre_, _ni même du meurtre en général, mais à cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu tout détruire sur son passage, tout anéantir, si cela avait pu lui rendre sa mère et son père, et apaiser son chagrin et sa colère._

_Ça n'aurait rien changé, bien sûr._

_Elle avait couru dans tout Castral Roc, poursuivie par les serviteurs, aux cris de : « Lady Catelyn ! Revenez ! »_

_C'était Tyrion qui l'avait retrouvée, en larmes et en train de frapper frénétiquement un des murs du château, et qui l'avait réconfortée, enfin du mieux possible._

_C'est avec la vision des yeux bleus morts de sa mère qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut._

_§§§§_

Haletante et le cœur battant, Lady Catelyn Lannister-Torth tenta de réguler sa respiration, avant de s'apercevoir très rapidement qu'elle pleurait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revivait en rêve la mort de sa mère.

En revanche, d'ordinaire, ce n'était jamais aussi... _vivace_.

Si _réel_.

Comme si c'était arrivé pour la seconde fois.

Un doute terrible s'empara alors d'elle.

Et si c'était le cas ?

Oh bien sûr, cette peur était stupide, et irrationnel, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses parents soient morts de nouveau, seulement...

Elle ne pouvait empêcher une peur panique de s'emparer d'elle à la simple idée d'avoir de nouveau perdu son père et sa mère, alors qu'elle venait à peine de les retrouver, et de se faire une véritable place dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Catelyn tenta de calmer ses craintes, mais il n'empêche que l'idée que cela soit _vrai_ continua de lui trotter dans la tête, encore et encore, l'empêchant tout simplement de se rendormir.

Elle repensa à Joanna et Renly, tout deux endormis paisiblement dans leur chambre, et qui n'avaient absolument aucune idée des sombres pensées qui agitaient en ce moment même leur grande sœur.

Pauvres petits, ils ne savaient encore rien de la mort, ne savaient rien de ce tout ce que Catelyn avait souffert et perdu, et c'était _tant mieux_.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Alors, toujours dévorée par cette peur absurde, et consciente qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas avant longtemps, elle se leva, et se saisit d'une chandelle et sortit de sa chambre.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle se dirigea avec rapidité vers la chambre de ses parents.

Aucun bruit n'en venait, si ce n'est leur respiration, calme et apaisée, et pourtant, aussi absurde cela soit-il, elle avait _besoin_ de voir, de _les_ voir, d'être sûr que...

Hé bien, que tout allait _bien_.

Qu'ils étaient toujours là et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et ne put contenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa d'elle.

Bien, _ils dormaient_.

Tout à fait normal, évidemment, et Catelyn sentit son angoisse s'apaiser tout doucement.

Il n'y avait pas de guerre, et ses parents allaient _bien_.

Se tournant, prête à sortir de la pièce, elle ne vit pas que les yeux de Brienne, alertés par la lumière, venaient de s'ouvrir.

La femme chevalier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que sa fille faisait là, et la porte se ferma alors, la surprenant d'autant plus.

Si elle n'était pas venue là pour leur _parler_, pourquoi était-elle venue tout court ?

S'extirpant avec difficulté des bras de son époux, qu'elle prit garde à ne pas réveiller, elle sortit à son tour, suivant la jeune fille.

Une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'elles étaient toutes les deux loin de la chambre, elle se permit de l'interpeller.

« Catelyn ?

L'adolescente sursauta, et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là ? »

Brienne croisa les bras.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, jeune fille.

\- Oh, je.. ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, j'allais me recoucher de toute façon.

Elle fut empêchée de partir par la poigne énergique mais pourtant douce de Brienne.

\- Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas rien... Dans le cas contraire, tu ne te serais pas levée en plein milieu de la nuit comme ça, pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar, reconnut-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Le regard de la noble se radoucit alors.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je... j'étais dans ta chambre, enfin... toi tu y étais, et je te voyais, allongée, sur le lit... Tu... tu étais morte, et il y avait du sang partout, comme...

\- Comme dans ton monde ?

\- Oui... Et j'ai eu peur que... que ce soit vraiment arrivé. Mais c'est bon maintenant, je vais bien.

\- Toi et moi, on sait toutes les deux que c'est faux... Cat, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse _vraiment _? »

Laissant les larmes couler pour de bon, la jeune fille se lança enfin.

« Parfois, la nuit, je me réveille en étant persuadée que vous êtes tout les deux morts. Et ça me terrifie...

Brienne lui sourit avec chaleur et émotion avant de lui prendre le menton dans sa main et de lui relever la tête, qu'elle avait baissée quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Catelyn, regarde-moi... Ton père et moi n'allons pas mourir tout de suite, nous ne te laisserons pas seule de sitôt, toi, ton frère et ta sœur... Je te le promets.

Catelyn se jeta alors sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras, et Brienne la serra contre elle, fort.

« Je t'aime maman...

Sa mère continua de sourire.

\- Moi aussi petite étoile... moi aussi. »

Alors que l'étreinte se terminait, Brienne demanda alors à sa fille :

« Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec nous cette nuit ?

\- Je peux ? Vraiment ?

\- Évidemment... »

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant de hocher la tête et Brienne la mena alors jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jaime depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Dans cette dernière, l'absence de sa femme n'était bien évidemment pas passée inattendue auprès de Jaime, qui haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Brienne revenir avec Catelyn.

Son épouse lui adressa un regard signifiant : « je t'expliquerai tout plus tard », et il hocha la tête, se contentant de serrer sa fille contre lui quand elle s'allongea à côté de lui, entre lui et sa mère.

« Bonne nuit petite étoile... murmura Jaime.

\- Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit maman... »

Catelyn s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, au son de la respiration calme et régulière de ses deux parents.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité.


	6. Digne des plus belles chansons

Digne des plus belles chansons.

[UA 8x04] : « Jamais les chansons ne parlaient d'histoire d'amour entre deux chevaliers... Même si l'un des deux était une femme ici. Mais, en voyant cette histoire d'amour se développer sous ses yeux, Sansa se surprit à la trouver plus sincère, plus réelle, plus _vraie _que celle des contes qu'elle avait pu entendre. » Ou : comment Sansa Stark en vint à shipper le Braime et à retrouver un peu de son romantisme.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 113ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mignon". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. **

**ND'A :**** Bien, comme d'habitude, UA total où Jaime est resté à Winterfell, imaginez-vous la fin que vous voulez par rapport à Port-Réal, mais disons que tout va bien au moins pour Jaime et Brienne. Et vu ce que je vais faire subir à ces deux-là dans ****_N'oublie jamais_, ils ont bien droit à un petit break... **

**\- ****Défi du Mille-Prompts : 66.**** Duo – Jaime / Brienne. **

Sansa Stark ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de Jaime Lannister.

Elle était une Stark, elle était la Lady de Winterfell, la Reine du Nord, elle était la Louve, et lui, il était le Lion de Castral Rock, selon toute logique, elle aurait dû le haïr, il était l'ennemi de sa famille après tout...

Et elle l'avait haï à une époque, il est vrai, il avait tué Jory, son père avait été blessé par sa faute, et après la mort de son père, pour la jeune fille, tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Lannister était instinctivement catalogué par elle comme étant un ennemi (Tyrion avait été l'exception).

De plus, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle l'avait beaucoup côtoyé lors de son séjour à la capitale...

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Mais maintenant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Elle avait changé, mûrit, grandit, et désormais, si elle ne voyait pas exactement Jaime Lannister comme un allié, elle ne le considérait plus comme son ennemi.

Sansa savait qu'il était plus que l'homme sans honneur dont tout le monde parlait, elle faisait suffisamment confiance au jugement de Brienne à ce sujet, mais elle n'avait aucune réelle affection pour lui.

Puis, elle avait vu comment le chevalier et celle qu'il avait adoubée parlaient l'un à l'autre, comment ils se regardaient, et... la conclusion avait été évidente.

Ce n'était pas juste du respect et de l'admiration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, non...

C'était de l'amour.

Et pas un béguin stupide comme celui qu'elle avait eu autrefois pour Joffrey, non, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était à la fois plus à part, mais aussi plus fort.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais oublié les chansons de son enfance, même si elle n'y croyait désormais plus du tout, ses rêves d'enfant étant bels et bien morts lorsque le masque de Joffrey s'était déchiré pour laisser place à la personne qu'il était vraiment et qu'elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur son promis.

Oui, cette histoire ne ressemblait à aucune autre, et elle était particulièrement atypique.

Jamais les chansons ne parlaient d'histoire d'amour entre deux chevaliers...

Même si l'un des deux était une femme ici.

Mais, en voyant cette histoire d'amour se développer sous ses yeux, Sansa se surprit à la trouver plus sincère, plus réelle, plus _vraie _que celle des contes qu'elle avait pu entendre.

Elle fit même quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire durant son séjour à Port-Réal...

Elle trouva cela... _mignon_.

C'était plutôt reposant, à vrai dire, de faire face à un couple qui n'était pas... malsain ou toxique, que ce soit le sien ou celui des autres, parce qu'à vrai dire, entre Joffrey, Littlefinger et Ramsay, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance, et voir le couple qu'avaient formé un temps Littlefinger et sa tante Lysa, qui n'était pas disons... des plus sains, ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée à garder une vision positive de l'amour.

Et à vrai dire, le fait de les voir heureux lui redonnait en peu d'espoir dans l'humanité, lui rendait cet espoir qui s'était flétri et était presque mort aux côtés de Joffrey, Cersei, Ramsay et Littlefinger.

Ces deux-là s'aimaient, vraiment, et en les regardant, Sansa Stark avait parfois l'impression de revoir ses propres parents, de voir un amour vrai et véritable, tel qu'elle aurait aimé en vivre un elle-même.

Oui, Sansa Stark n'aimait toujours pas beaucoup Jaime Lannister, mais elle lui était au moins reconnaissante de cela...


	7. Tu me diras merci

Tu me diras merci...

[Modern UA] : Brienne et Jaime se croisent pratiquement tout les jours, mais sans se parler vraiment. Enfin ça, c'était avant que deux de leurs amies respectives ne les fassent indirectement se rencontrer pour de bon. Sansa/Yara et Throbb en arrière-plan.

**\- Défi du Mille-Prompts : ****233.****UA – Modern.**

**\- Petits Prompt à la pelle : « Mon ami et ta colocataire ont couché ensemble hier et je viens pour récupérer le téléphone parce qu'il était trop honteux mais tu es drôle et maintenant je n'ai plus envie de partir. »**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses :****16\. Tenir un siège.**

**\- ****Défi Battez-vous : **« **Brienne se bat parce qu'elle s'ennuie à l'aide d'un sabre. »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner quatre défis.**

Brienne s'ennuyait plutôt pas mal là tout de suite.

En même temps, le fait est que la plupart des enfants qu'elle gardait en ce moment-même dans le centre aéré où elle travaillait étaient déjà presque tous occupés, et là tout de suite... elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire...

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne voit la petite Myrcella Baratheon en train de se battre dans le vide, seule, armée d'une simple épée en bois, son petit frère Tommen préférant lire tranquillement non loin d'elle.

Hé bien, puisqu'elle s'ennuyait, autant aller jouer au chevalier face à cette petite fille, et Brienne se saisit alors d'un sabre en bois, avant de commencer à l'affronter, feignant d'être le chevalier se battant contre un autre chevalier, ou tenant un siège pour libérer le prince enfermé par le terrible dragon devant elle (le prince étant Tommen, qui avait arrêté de lire pour les regarder faussement combattre).

Et ce, jusqu'à ce que leur oncle Jaime Lannister ne finisse par venir les chercher.

Brienne ne connaissait pas vraiment Jaime, à vrai dire, elle ne le voyait assez régulièrement que depuis que ce dernier avait placé son neveu et sa nièce dans l'école liée à la structure dans laquelle elle travaillait.

Elle le connaissait plus ou moins par l'intermédiaire de Tyrion, son petit frère, qu'elle connaissait lui-même par le biais de Sansa Stark, sa colocataire et meilleure amie, qui connaissait les Lannister par le biais de leur cousin, Lancel, qu'elle connaissait grâce à Amerei Frey, la fiancée de ce dernier, qui était étudiante dans la même filière que Sansa.

(Vous avez suivi ?)

Le Lannister avait eu la garde de son neveu et sa nièce suite à la mort de Cersei, Robert et Joffrey dans un accident de voiture, et depuis, hé bien, d'après ce qu'elle savait, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Mais passons...

La jeune femme le salua brièvement par politesse, avant de dire au revoir aux enfants, ne sachant pas encore que d'ici peu de temps, elle reverrait leur oncle, mais... dans d'autres circonstances.

_§§§§_

Jaime Lannister allait tuer Yara Greyjoy.

Sérieusement.

(Enfin quoi que, s'il y pensait plus longtemps, c'était pas une si bonne idée que ça en réalité, vu que s'il faisait ça, il risquait de s'attirer l'ire de Theon Greyjoy, le petit frère de cette dernière, et par extension celle de Robb Stark, aka son petit-ami et qui avait comme animal de compagnie un putain de chien qui avait presque le gabarit d'un loup.

Donc s'il voulait survivre, valait mieux pas en fait...)

« Tu. Veux. Que. Je. Fasse. Quoi ? »

La jeune femme, un air gêné et honteux sur le visage, s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Jaime l'interrompit, soupirant de désespoir, se pinçant brièvement et fortement l'arête du nez en signe d'exaspération.

« Donc, si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de me dire, tu as couché avec Sansa Stark hier soir, tu as oublié ton téléphone chez elle, et tu me demandes d'aller le chercher pour toi parce que tu as trop honte pour y retourner toi-même ?

\- Oui, en gros c'est ça...

\- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

\- Non...

\- Et tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même, parce que...

\- Hum... Parce que je me suis barrée de son appartement ce matin sans crier gare et en prenant la poudre d'escampette ?

\- _T__u as quoi _?

\- J'ai paniqué, voilà !

\- Non, tu as fuit...

\- Non, j'ai paniqué...

\- Que... Tu es _Yara Greyjoy_, par les Sept ! Tu ne _paniques pas _!

\- Oui, ben... Ça arrive. »

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel, et rata le sourire calculateur qui apparut quelques secondes sur le visage de son amie.

« Très bien... Tu as de la chance qu'on soient potes et qu'on soit samedi... Par contre, tu me revaudras ça !

_C'est toi qui me revaudras ça si jamais ça marche, _marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Si je te paye un coup, ça suffira pour payer ma dette ? Je sais que je ne suis pas une Lannister, mais...

\- Ose sortir cette foutue phrase et je te jure que je reste ici et que je refuse de bouger mon cul de toute la journée, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair... Et donc ?

\- Ça me va... J'espère que c'est pas trop loin au moins... »

Le sourire qui prit place sur les lèvres de Yara se fit triomphant.

« T'en fais pas, c'est à peine à dix minutes d'ici... »

_§§§§_

Si Jaime Lannister s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en frappant à la porte de l'appartement de Sansa Stark, ce n'était clairement pas de voir Brienne de Torth lui ouvrir la porte elle-même.

Et oui, en un quart de seconde à peine, alors qu'il se figeait, surpris (ignorant complètement que les deux jeune femmes étaient colocataires), il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir, et la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : _oh, la garce_...

Il ne savait pas encore quelle était la véritable raison de sa présence ici, mais le fait est que Yara n'avait pas exactement été tout à fait honnête avec lui.

Pourtant, même si c'était la rage qui menaçait de l'agiter, là tout de suite, ainsi que la désagréable impression de s'être fait piégé, il parvint à rester calme.

Il se força à sourire, même si, intérieurement, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Il allait _vraiment _tuer Yara Greyjoy en fait...

Devant lui, plutôt confuse, Brienne fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici exactement ?

« Hum... bonjour... Mr Lannister, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et comment vous savez où j'habite exactement ?

\- Une amie m'a donné votre adresse, sauf que j'étais censé arriver chez Sansa Stark...

\- C'est bien chez elle oui, je suis sa colocataire... Mais, quel rapport ? Et elle n'est pas là de toute façon, elle est allée voir l'un de ses frères il y a seulement quelques minutes... Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire, vous l'avez ratée de peu.

Jaime faillit ricaner face à cette « coïncidence » qui n'en était clairement pas une.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans le coup elle aussi, marmonna Jaime, désabusé, même si je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi. C'est un putain de complot...

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien... Écoutez, hum... Brienne, mon amie Yara m'a envoyé ici pour récupérer son téléphone portable qu'elle a apparemment oublié ici après une partie de jambes en l'air avec votre colocataire et amie Sansa... Même si plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle m'a raconté des conneries.

\- Attendez, Yara... Yara Greyjoy ? La petite amie de Sansa ? »

Ok, elle lui avait réellement raconté n'importe quoi...

Et il avait soudainement l'irrépressible envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur en signe de désespoir.

« C'est définitif, je vais la tuer... Bon, est-ce que vous pourriez juste me donner son téléphone, que je puisse l'engueuler en bonne et due forme, et arrêter de vous faire perdre votre temps ? Et désolé pour le dérangement, vraiment.

\- Euh... Jaime, fit-elle alors, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Disons que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fous ici !

\- Hum... ok... très bien... Vous voulez entrer ?

Jaime cligna des yeux et la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait d'apparaître juste à côté de la précédente.

\- Quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je pourrai vous donner le téléphone, et vous m'expliquerez tout cet imbroglio, parce que je dois vous avouez que je n'y comprends bien. »

En entendant ces mots, Jaime ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je... d'accord, pourquoi pas... »

Ils entrèrent alors tout deux.

Puis, alors qu'elle cherchait le téléphone en question, elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Comment vont Tommen et Myrcella ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en lui donnant le téléphone, afin d'alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Oh... Bien, très bien...

\- Tant mieux. »

Un silence gênant s'installa alors pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Brienne ne finisse par lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

\- Je crois que Yara m'a piégé, même si j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi et comment, et tout ça n'a pas le moindre sens pour moi... Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais ici.

\- Pour moi c'est tout aussi confus, pour être honnête... Et Sansa ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet... Juste qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et que c'était la grande sœur de Theon Greyjoy... Rien de plus.

Puis, une sorte d'illumination divine le frappa alors.

\- Tu penses qu'elles ont comploté pour faire en sorte qu'on se parle plus longtemps que les « bonjours » et « au revoir » habituels ?

\- Peut-être oui, mais... pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, la logique de nos amies respectives me semble un peu trop nébuleuse à vrai dire... »

Ils continuèrent de parler, devisant de tout et de rien, parlant littéralement _pendant des heures_, sans même voir le temps passer, et en réalisant qu'il était maintenant presque dix-huit heures, Jaime faillit éclater de rire nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hé bien, rien, c'est juste que... tout ça n'a aucune logique. Je veux dire... A la base j'étais venu parce que je pensais que... enfin... Mon amie et ta colocataire ont couché ensemble hier et je viens pour récupérer le téléphone parce qu'elle était trop honteuse. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais au début... Mais tu es drôle et maintenant je n'ai plus envie de partir.

\- Oh... J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire...

\- Moi non plus... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant de s'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone portable, histoire que toute cette après-midi n'ait pas servi à rien...

_§§§§_

Non loin de là, Yara et Sansa célébraient la rencontre entre leurs amis respectifs, qu'elles s'imaginaient pouvoir être ensemble, et ce, depuis le début, parce que... le pouvoir du ship est plus fort que tout.

« Brienne m'a dit qu'il était furax au début...

Yara haussa les épaules.

\- Il me dira merci plus tard... Ce sera grâce à nous qu'ils seront bientôt ensemble...

\- Je bois à notre idée de génie dans ce cas-là !

\- Je m'attends à être la marraine de leur premier enfant comme cadeau de remerciement, sois-en sure...

\- Bah, j'ai participé aussi, si jamais ils ont des jumeaux, on pourra être marraines toutes les deux... »

(Quand, environ un an plus tard, Brienne donna effectivement naissance à des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, Sansa se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être se reconvertir dans la voyance...)


	8. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

[Modern UA] : Brienne a une moto, Jaime a un chat. Selon toute espèce de logique, ça ne devrait pas avoir de lien. Et pourtant...

**\- ****Défi du Mille-Prompts : ****307.****Contrainte – Het. **

**\- ****Défi des Belles Paroles : **_**#1 Si tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui, tu ne seras pas là demain. Et si tu n'es pas là quand je vais mal, tu n'as pas besoin d'être là quand je vais bien.**_

_**\- **__**Pick a card, any card challenge : **__**Six of Diamonds: Écrivez une fanfiction sur des jumeaux/jumelles.**_

**\- Petits prompts à la pelle : 9. Mon chat s'est échappé sur le balcon avant de passer ta fenêtre ouverte, et il détruit généralement tous les meubles et fait pipi partout donc je l'ai suivi et, oh ! Tu es rentrée plus tôt que je ne le pensais et tu m'as surpris en plein milieu de ton appartement et honnêtement, je jure que je ne suis pas un voleur.**

**\- ****Les citations loufoques : ****152) La première fois que je t'ai vu je suis tombée à tes pieds ! Non pas parce que je t'ai trouvé beau mais parce que j'ai glissé !**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 17. Moto.**

**\- Le mot du jour : Chionosphéréphile : individu qui collectionne les boules de neige.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 7 défis.**

Jaime Lannister n'avait pas vraiment passé une bonne journée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

Déjà il avait mal dormi, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment pour bien commencer la journée.

Le deuxième problème (qui était d'ailleurs plus ou moins à l'origine du premier), qui était bien pire que l'autre, était qu'il avait revu sa sœur jumelle, Cersei Lannister en personne...

Et, comment dire...

La discussion ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée...

Depuis son accident de voiture qui lui avait coûté une de ses mains, survenu deux ans plus tôt, Jaime n'avait quasiment eu aucune nouvelle de sa sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pointe comme une fleur à son appartement, _comme si de rien n'était_.

Et là, tout naturellement, il avait explosé.

« __Si tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui, tu ne seras pas là demain. Et si tu n'es pas là quand je vais mal, tu n'as pas besoin d'être là quand je vais bien. ___»_

Il l'avait chassée de chez lui.

Leur relation avait toujours été étrange, bizarre, malsaine, et, même s'il était plutôt soulagé de l'avoir dégagée de sa vie pour de bon, le fait est que cela l'avait empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

Et sa voisine Brienne ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé non plus, ayant décidé précisément ce jour-là d'aller faire un tour à moto aux environs de quatorze heures, un samedi, alors que Jaime essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil, sans succès.

(Bon, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille...)

Encore un peu trop perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, il ne remarqua pas un seul instant que son chat avait sursauté à cause du bruit, ni qu'il avait profité du fait que la fenêtre de son maître était ouverte (il faisait une chaleur intenable à Port-Réal en ce moment...), tout comme celle de Brienne Torth, et que l'appartement de celle-ci lui était donc parfaitement accessible par le biais du balcon.

Ce connard de chat n'avait donc pas manqué une occasion de faire quelque chose de remarquablement stupide, et il était allé là où il n'aurait absolument pas dû aller.

Donc ouais, pour couronner le tout, son chat s'était tiré sans prévenir...

C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

__§§§§__

Il était environ dix-sept heures quand Jaime Lannister réalisa enfin que son chat avait pris la poudre d'escampette, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre où cet abruti avait bien pu aller.

« Balerion ? Balerion, où est-ce que tu es passé, stupide chat ? Râla le Lannister. »

Puis, il finit par entendre un faible miaulement provenant de l'extérieur, et il se dit qu'il avait dû aller sur le balcon, ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Seulement, quand il sortit, il déchanta plutôt rapidement.

Car oui, si le chat était bel et bien sur un balcon, il n'était pas vraiment sur le _bon _balcon.

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, avant de soupirer, de désespoir cette fois-ci.

« Oh c'est pas vrai... marmonna-t-il, presque blasé. Balerion, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Le chat lui lança un regard hautain et méprisant, que Jaime interpréta comme pouvant signifier : « _dans tes rêves mec »_, avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans l'appartement de Brienne.

Pendant quelques secondes, le Lannister s'attendit à attendre une exclamation de surprise émaner de sa voisine motarde, avant de brusquement se rappeler que justement, non, _elle n'était pas chez elle _en ce moment.

Il n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone, donc aucun moyen de la contacter et de la prévenir, et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, Balerion risquait de foutre le bordel dans l'appartement de sa voisine et il serait jugé comme responsable.

« Foutu crétin de chat, pesta-t-il, tu pouvais pas décider d'un autre moment pour faire ta connerie, sérieusement ? »

C'est donc avec difficulté et une certaine appréhension aussi, qu'il commença l'ascension vers le balcon de l'appartement de Brienne (heureusement qu'il avait une prothèse, ça limitait un peu les dégâts) et qu'il finit par y entrer pour de bon, sans se casser la gueule une seule fois, ce qui était quant même un plus.

Alors qu'il marmonnait pour lui-même divers jurons quant à la bêtise crasse de son chat (qui vraiment, n'en ratait pas une aujourd'hui...), et qu'il partait à sa recherche (vu que cet idiot avait eu le temps de se cacher) il se figea brutalement en entendant le bruit de la moto résonner de nouveau dans l'air.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Et merde_...

Et, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à une solution de repli, il entendit quelques secondes plus tard la clé de sa voisine déverrouiller la serrure de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit juste après.

Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec Brienne Torth, sans avoir absolument aucune idée de quoi faire exactement.

_§§§§_

Brienne ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle vit en rentrant chez elle son voisin (mignon certes, mais entré illégalement dans son appartement, fallait pas l'oublier), mais certainement pas à ce que sa première phrase pour se justifier, en la voyant débarquer soit :

« Mon chat s'est échappé sur le balcon avant de passer ta fenêtre ouverte, et il détruit généralement tous les meubles et fait pipi partout donc je l'ai suivi et, oh ! Tu es rentrée plus tôt que je ne le pensais et tu m'as surpris en plein milieu de ton appartement et honnêtement, je jure que je ne suis pas un voleur. »

Elle cligna des yeux, estomaquée.

Qu'est-ce que... quoi ?

« Ton... ton chat ?

\- Oui, exactement.

\- C'est... l'excuse la plus pourrie que j'ai jamais entendue ! Lança-t-elle, complètement incrédule.

\- Oui, je te l'accorde, c'est complètement invraisemblable, mais c'est _vrai_. »

Un petit miaulement se fit alors entendre, et Jaime leva les yeux au ciel une énième fois, avant de se saisir du chat qui avait fini par revenir, ne trouvant sans doute rien d'intéressant à casser ou à démolir, pour le plus grand soulagement de Jaime.

« Ah, te voilà toi ! Tu m'en as vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui dis-moi.

\- Attends... c'est ton chat ?

\- Oui... Il s'appelle Balerion, ce petit con... Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu traîner plusieurs fois dans mon appartement, mais il partait très vite, alors... Je ne savais pas que c'était ton chat.

\- Donc c'est encore pire que je pensais... Enfin bon, désolé pour le dérangement.

\- T'en fais pas, ça arrive... Enfin, pas souvent, mais bon, c'est arrivé aujourd'hui en tout cas...

\- Bref... Encore désolé... Et... enfin, bon, je vais y aller.

\- Ouais... au revoir Jaime.

\- Au revoir Brienne... »

_Quelle journée de merde_, pensa-t-il en rentrant chez lui.

_Foutu chat_.

_§§§§_

Alors qu'il admirait sa magnifique collection de boules de neige (on est chionosphéréphileou on ne l'est pas), Jaime entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, et il sursauta en voyant qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de Brienne elle-même.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois et quelques que « l'accident Balerion » était arrivé, et il avait eu au moins le mérite de rapprocher les deux voisins, qui, depuis, se voyaient régulièrement, pour discuter ou boire un verre ensemble, et à vrai dire, ils sortaient même ensemble depuis peu.

Brienne lui avait d'ailleurs parlé brièvement de leur première rencontre, qui était... assez cocasse, pour le moins dire, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole ce jour-là.

_La première fois que je t'ai vu je suis tombée à tes pieds ! Non pas parce que je t'ai trouvé beau mais parce que j'ai glissé !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui-là ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur mon balcon, encore... A croire qu'il préfère mon appartement au tien... fit-elle avec amusement.

\- Oh, ce serait facile de remédier à cela, tu n'as qu'à t'installer ici dans ce cas...

Brienne se mit à sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas... »

Alors qu'il l'embrassait, Jaime ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, malgré tout, il en était reconnaissant à cet abruti de chat...


	9. Je suis comme vous

Je suis comme vous.

[UA Post 8x04] : « Avant de rencontrer Jaime Lannister, Brienne de Torth ne savait pas ce que cela faisait que d'être traitée en égal par un autre chevalier. »

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 119ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Égal". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. **

Avant de rencontrer Jaime Lannister, Brienne de Torth ne savait pas ce que cela faisait que d'être traitée en égal par un autre chevalier.

Toujours on l'avait considérée comme une blague, jamais on ne l'avait prise au sérieux, jamais on ne l'avait regardée comme si elle était un vrai chevalier, digne de servir le royaume.

Et ça la mettait en rage, quand à chaque fois, on se permettait de remettre en doute ses capacités, alors qu'elle avait déjà fait ses preuves de nombreuses fois !

Entrer dans la garde de Renly Baratheon n'avait rien changé.

Au début, Jaime avait été comme les autres lui aussi, mais pas tant parce qu'il la trouvait risible, mais plus parce que c'était comme cela qu'il se comportait avec tout le monde.

Puis elle avait découvert l'homme bon derrière le masque du Régicide, en chemin elle était tombée amoureuse, et tout avait changé.

Alors qu'elle regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait dormir à ses côtés, celui qui était resté pour elle à Winterfell, elle réalisa qu'elle était heureuse.


	10. Un blessé de guerre

Un blessé de guerre.

**\- Défis sauvetages 16 : Jaime Lannister. **

**\- ******Couple du 22/06/2020 :****** Jaime Lannister / Brienne. **

****\- Cent soixante huitième drabble à l'infini :****** Jaime Lannister / Brienne.**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses : ****78\. Jusqu'à la fin.**

****\- Drabble Tag 219 :****** Couple : Jaime Lannister x Brienne de Torth Contrainte : Jaime n'a pas rejoint Cersei à la fin.**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 772. Titre – Un blessé de guerre.**

**\- Fusion : Fusionner 6 défis.**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour les 24h du FoF pour le thème : « Un couteau dans les fleurs ».**

La première fois qu'il avait vu Brienne de Torth à Port-Réal, entourée des dames de la cour, elle avait fait à Jaime Lannister l'impression d'un couteau, ou plutôt une épée, parmi un parterre de fleurs, la jeune femme, avec son allure de chevalier, n'avait effectivement rien d'une dame, comme elle le clamait elle-même, elle n'avait pas la beauté de Cersei.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, c'était bien d'elle qu'il était tombé amoureux, malgré toutes les disputes et leurs différents, c'était avec elle qu'il voulait rester **jusqu'à la fin**, c'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand un marcheur blanc avait tenté de le poignarder, oh certes il était resté alité pendant plusieurs semaines après cela, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, _elle l'avait sauvé_.

Parce qu'il était resté à Winterfell, avec elle, au lieu de retourner aux côtés de Cersei, après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, elle lui avait mentit, avait mentit à tout le monde !

_Bien sûr _qu'il était resté.

Il l'aimait après tout.


	11. Un mariage inattendu

Un mariage inattendu.

****\- Cassons Games of Throne :****** Jaime Lannister n'a jamais accepté de coucher avec sa sœur. **

****\- ********Drabble Tag 273 :****** Couple : Jaime Lannister / Brienne de Torth. Contrainte : Brienne est à Winterfell lors de l'arrivée du roi Robert.**

**\- Couple du 22/06/2020 : Jaime Lannister / Brienne.**

****\- Mot du 14/07/2020 :****** Bateau.**

**\- ******Titre du 11/07/2020 :****** Un mariage inattendu.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 232. années.**

**\- Mille-Prompts : 608. Époque – Le règne de Robert.**

**\- Fusion : Fusionner 7 défis.**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour les 24 h du FoF pour le thème « Sur le vent du Nord ». **

Jaime Lannister ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose en allant à Winterfell.

Cela faisait maintenant des **années** que Robert Baratheon était devenu roi des Sept Couronnes et avait épousé sa sœur Cersei (qui n'était que sa sœur à ses yeux, merci bien, il l'aimait certes, tout comme Cersei l'aimait, _mais pas comme ça_), et quant à lui, il avait toujours la même réputation infamante de Régicide, ça n'avait toujours pas changé, même si il avait pris le **bateau** pour aller jusqu'à Essos, on l'aurait tout de même reconnu comme celui qui avait assassiné Aerys le fol.

Aussi, en rencontrant Brienne de Torth, chevalier au service d'Eddard Stark, alors que le vent du Nord soufflait autour d'eux, il ne savait pas encore tout ce qui allait en découler.

Il ne savait pas qu'un jour il en tomberait follement amoureux, et qu'elle aussi.

Il ne savait pas non plus qu'un jour il l'épouserait.

Enfin, la vérité, c'est que personne ne s'attendait véritablement à ça non plus.


End file.
